DSX: A Dude Story
by SeanComix 2.0
Summary: A teenager named Hiro is chosen to go to a high school for Shinobi- not knowing what he would go through.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Going to High School

DSX: A Dude Story 2.0.

By ShadowMan213

Remember, I OWN NO ONE, except Hiro. Rated "T" for mild language, humor and rocking teenagers. Anyways 'on with the show' as they say!" By the way, Marth is a girl in this story.

"Wow."

"What?"

A black-haired tall teen walked into the room. "Grandpa, you're actually sending me to the high school of my choice?" Grandpa smiled. "Hey, what can I say? Ninjas got in free!" Grandpa was laughing his signature old man/dolphin laugh. "They say the school is located near Angel Island." Hiro's jaw dropped in amazement. He was barely able to speak. "A-Angel Island? As in Sonic the Hedgehog universe Angel Island? THAT ANGEL ISLAND!" Hiro said, bursting with glee. His Grandpa chuckled. He knew his grandson was a gamer, but not just any gamer. He would only play famous games like The Legend of Zelda or Super Mario Bros... Or games he said "Had potential" But he especially liked Sonic games which was a coincidence because those three games were the three most famous games of all time, following it was Kirby, next Donkey Kong, then, much to both their surprises was F-Zero, an old video game series. The list went on and on and at the very bottom was Sony which was really sad because Sony was in fact a knockoff retarded company with standards so low the even tried to copy not only the original NES, but all the other Nintendo game systems and renamed them. Nintendo not only sued them but thanks to them every Nintendo fan has every system they made and they started to resell the entire classic game collection from NES to GameCube also the Sega Dreamcast came out again more popular than before much to Hiro's delight because they sold Sonic Adventures 1 and 2 including the battle ones, but that's not important. Hiro was still freaking out in happiness from learning that the school he was going to for twelve years of his adolescent life was located near the amazing floating island of Mobius. "When do I go?" Hiro asked eagerly. "Tomorrow morning" Grandpa said kind of sad. "Hey, Grandpa. Don't worry. I'll, as the Terminator once said, be back" Hiro said lovingly. Grandpa was his only family and he was the only one who could carry the Katyanagi name alive. Hiro went up to his room got three suitcases. He filled one with clothes, one with books and video games, and the last one with all of his video game systems. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on his bed. In the middle of the night he thought he heard someone say "Call my name aloud." Hiro naturally replied with a little bit of curiosity and fear "What is your name?" A Shadow Dragon appeared but to Hiro it looked...familiar. The dragon touched Hiro's head and Hiro instantly yelled out its name. "KOMMISSAR!" Hiro yelled out making a colossal black flash appear. Hiro felt powerful. Was it because of that dragon? Hiro thought. He fell instantly back to sleep and had a dream of running with Sonic and his friends. TO BE CONTINUED...

Hiro woke up in his bed and got up and almost immediately he put on one of his favorite rock songs, The Reflex. Hiro said to himself, "I knew I forgot something" and he got his cobalt and blue electric guitar and started playing along to the tune of The Reflex. Having brushed his teeth washed his face and combed his hair- which may I remind you is very long for his age- he got his bags and put his electric guitar in its case and walked out of his room with one final glance. As he put his things in the trunk of his car he heard the voice of Kommissar again and wondered if he was watching him. He drove off seeing his Grandpa cry a little but got himself together. He saw the airport and, strangely enough he saw a fox with two tails and, much shorter than him, was carrying a sign that said "Katyanagi" Hiro instantly recognized the short orange fox and picked him up and hugged him, as if he was a brother. The fox was confused. Hiro instantly checked himself and put him down but was still excited. The fox said "Um... are you Hiro?" "Yes, I am Hiro. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" "I'm Miles Prower! But you can call me Tails." Hiro laughed to himself. Tails was confused. "What's so funny?" Hiro said "Your name is a pun" Tails got the joke. "Oh. Miles Prower. Miles per Hour... Yeah. I get it." Tails then remembered why he was he there. "Anyways, I'm here to escort you to The Sky Ninja Academy for The Gifted. Please step through this portal." Hiro reluctantly obeyed and stepped through only to fall into a blue and yellow airplane. "Ow." Hiro said while on the floor of the plane only to realize he was flying! Tails was flying the plane as if it was second nature while Hiro was screaming and calling God to help him to not die. They were flying near the school and that's when Hiro saw it. "A-A-ANGEL ISLAND! OH MY GOD ITS ANGEL ISLAND! TAILS ITS ANGEL ISLAND!" Hiro screamed very excited. Tails could only laugh when he landed. Hiro got off the plane with his bags and electric guitar. "Look out school, 'cause Hiro K. and Tails the Fox have landed!" Hiro said looking at Tails then looking at the school. Hiro and Tails walked up to their room and what can only be described as pure happiness happened. Hiro is sharing a room with the legendary super fast, super cool Sonic the Hedgehog. And if that wasn't enough, both he and Sonic were sharing a room with the mythic Hero of Time and the Demon Killer Link and Ichigo. Hiro blacked out hoping this was not a dream... Hiro soon came to only to realize he was surrounded by Sonic and his friends, Mario and his brother Luigi, Link, Zelda, Malon, and Midna, Marth, Ike, and Roy, Ichigo and his friends, Naruto and his friends, Asis and Reo, Lucario and Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Scott Pilgrim and his friends, Kirby and Meta Knight, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and friends and, when he looked ahead of him he saw Shadow standing over him with a Chaos Emerald, with a look that said "Great, you're okay" Hiro stood up and in and instant grabbed his electric guitar case, opened it and started to play what they called "the greatest thing they have ever lent their ears to". Hiro had a look that said O. M. G... Hiro yelled out "THANK YOU GOD FOR THIS! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN EVER AGAIN!" Finally, Link had the courage to walk up to the bewildered guitar playing teenager and said" Um... hi. Welcome to SNAG I am Link Hyrule and these are my friends. Who are you?" Hiro regained his calmness and said in one breath "I am Hiro Katyanagi, from Tokyo, Japan, I am a newfound ninja and I am an EXTREME gamer meaning I only play video games from you" Hiro pointed a Link and his friends. "You" He pointed at Mario and Luigi. "And especially YOU." Hiro pointed at Sonic and his friends. "A little of you." He pointed at Kirby and Meta Knight. "Some of you." He pointed to Captain Falcon and Lucario and Mewtwo. "Ah...Yeah you too." He pointed at Goku and his friends. "I've seen your movie, read your comics, and played your game." He pointed at Scott and his friends. "I've seen your FlipNote series." He pointed at Asis and Reo. "I've watched your series on YouTube." He pointed at Naruto and his friends. "So... umm... since we have that cleared up I would like to say hi personally. First was Mario. "Its-a me! Mario!" Mario said to Hiro. Hiro laughed. Next was Luigi. "L...Lets-a go..." Luigi said timidly. Next was Sonic. "Sonic's the name," Speed's my game" I finished. Everyone looked confused. "I play a lot of Sonic, okay." Hiro said defensively. Next was Knuckles. Hey. Nice to meet ya. Pretty sweet electric guitar." "Thanks, Knux." Next was Shadow. "Hello. My name is... "I cut him off. "I know, Shadow the Hedgehog, right? You starred in your own game back on Earth. You had guns and you went super and EVERYTHING! It was kick-a, man. Shadow smiled at the remark of him having his own video game. Next was Rouge. "Hey kid. You're pretty gutsy for a ninja." "Thanks, Rouge." Next was Amy. "Hey new kid. You're pretty sweet and simple for a guitar playing ninja." Hiro blushed. Next was Cream and Cheese. "Hi, Mr. Hiro. You're good on your guitar. Could you play a little for us?" I stared at her. "You sure?" Yeah, Hiro, you can do it! Came rushing through the air and Hiro was encouraged to do it. "ALRIGHT! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THIS SCHOOL TO ITS KNEES?" Hiro yelled. "YEAH!" "LET'S DO THIS!" Hiro played a riff from Der Kommissar. Scott reached into Ramona's bag and grabbed his black electric guitar and ran up to Hiro. Hiro just smiled and played the riff with him. Tails conveniently had his keyboard but was WAY to long to play alone. He grabbed Ike and joined Hiro and Scott. Knux and Shadow looked at each other, nodded their heads, and smiled. They both had electric basses. And so, like Tails, Ike, and Scott, they went up and joined them. Hiro looked around and said "Wow. Now all we need is a drummer and a lead vocalist." Sonic raced up and said "I can, uh, be vocalist." Everyone gasped at the fact Sonic off all people would want to be vocalist, but nevertheless, they still didn't have a drummer. Until Goku walked up with two drumsticks in his hand. They all just smiled. Then Hiro stood up "Alright, we're playing Der Kommissar. Anyone knows what that song is?" Amazingly all knew the all too well. Hiro then told Goku to count it off. Knux asked who we were called. Just then the shadow dragon's voice went through Hiro's mind. "D... S... X..." Hiro smiled and said "DSX." Goku counted it off. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Hiro started with the riff and Scott ended it. Tails and Ike were playing keyboard in the background along with Knuckles and Shadow on bass. Goku was having too much fun with the drums. When the song was over, everyone was standing there, jaws all dropped, and with blank expressions on their face until Link yelled "THAT... WAS... AWESOME!" "ENCORE, DUDES!" Rouge yelled. "YOU WANT AN ENCORE? WE'LL GIVE YOU AN ENCORE!" Hiro yelled to them. "GOKU, COUNT IT OFF!" Hiro yelled. "1, 2, 3, 4!" And with that not only had Hiro made friends on the first day, but had formed a band in the process.

When they finally stopped playing, Hiro finished meeting with everyone and packed up his electric guitar and he heard Silver and Tails call his name. "I have one slight question. Are you a nerd?" Silver asked Hiro. "Heck yeah I am!" "Cool, see you tomorrow 'Ro." Silver and Tails said before walking off. Hiro thought "I am awesome!

Hiro woke up and, without warning; he saw a long, powerful, indestructible black katana in a room along with the Master Sword, Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Sonic's shoes, Mario and Luigi's caps, and more. Hiro jumped out his bed and ran out the door but not before waking everyone in his room and asking them to help get this mysterious sword and the rest of the items and when they got back to install all his game systems. They agreed to help but on one condition. I dare not mention it yet, but it has something to do with the game systems. They took Shadow with them because he can use the Chaos

Field to sense energy readings. Shadow tested it out on Hiro. When he was done, Hiro asked "What's wrong Shadow?" Shadow said "Your power level is literally over 90000000" Hiro stepped back in disbelief. "No. Way. I have a power level higher than Goku's." Sonic just smiled and said "Hey, well, at least now you know you actually have a power level!" Sonic said jokingly. Hiro had to agree. "I feel a VERY powerful energy on the other side of this door." They kicked open the door in fighting stances. They saw everything Hiro had described to them. The Master Sword, Sonic's shoes, everything. However, when Hiro saw the mysterious black katana, the shadow dragon's voice resounded through the air. "It's yours, Hiro. It was your father's." A tear fell on Hiro's cheek. "I have brought it to you because your father said he wanted you to have it in memory of him." Hiro asked "What was his name?" The shadow dragon replied in a proud voice: "Kommissar." Hiro looked up at the dragon in surprise. "You're my father? That's amazing! My own father, a dragon." Kommissar smiled happily at his son. "Well, my son, the sword is yours. Although you're a master in sword wielding and martial arts, I will talk to you every once in a while. Well, goodbye my son. Until we meet again." Kommissar then flew up to the heavens where Hiro could see his mother's smiling face. Then Hiro blacked out. When he woke up he was out side his room door with everyone around him. Hiro smiled. "Guys, we have to stop meeting like this." Hiro said jokingly. Some face-palmed, others they laughed, few sweat-dropped. "So why the heck am I outside the room?" Hiro asked. "To show you... THIS!" Amy said, opening the door. The room had been totally redecorated to his bandmates and friends approval. The first thing they noticed was a huge sign that read "Dragon's Den", much to Goku's delight. The second thing was the various video game posters from Hiro's world. Shadow was in fact pleased because Hiro had been telling the truth about them being videogame characters in his world. The third thing was that the room was MUCH bigger than it was before. The fourth and final thing was the various videogames, DVD's, and Nintendo game systems. Hiro finally spoke up and said "WHO WANTS A GOOD MOVIE NIGHT AT OUR ROOM?" Everyone said either "I do" or "What time do we get there?"

NIGHTTIME

8:33

Hiro randomly grabbed 6 movies and was pleased with what he got: 300, Mortal Kombat, Star Trek, Saw, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and The Matrix. His friends were setting up for the ultimate movie night, and it gave Hiro a sense of proud ness. So he got up and picked 6 MORE movies. This time he picked: Recess: School's Out, Lord of the Rings, Super Smash Bros. The Movie, The Hangover, Trick r' Treat, and Super Mario Bros. Z: The Movie. Hiro decided to show his friends the Stupid Mario Bros. Series, let them watch him play some video games and then just talk normally. At around 8:40, everyone showed up. Hiro stood up. "Alright, we're watching 300 first." A loud cheer came from Shadow and Knux.

ONE 300 MOVIE LATER

Rouge: Whoa.

Silver and Tails: This is blasphemy. This is MADNESS! Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!

Sonic: I officially call Leonidas.

Link: O_O

Zelda: Um, Link? You okay?

Link: Yeah. That movie was so freaking epic! What's next?

Hiro: Um... Mortal Kombat.

Shadow: YESH!

Sonic: I call the lightning dude!

Shadow: I call Liu Kang.

Hiro: I call Johnny Cage!

Amy: I call Sonya Blade!

Everyone: Sweat-Drops or face-palms

Amy: What?

ONE EPIC MORTAL KOMBAT MOVIE LATER

Shadow: (Hums the Mortal Kombat Theme Song)

Sonic: Epic. What's next?

Hiro: Star Trek. (Has an exciting grin on his face)

Silver and Tails: YESH!

Sonic: I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm kind of excited too.

Everyone: (Gasps)

Sonic: What! I like the series.

ONE SCI-FI FILLED STAR TREK MOVIE LATER

Rouge: (K.O.'d on Knux)

Knuckles: (Smiles because he knows Rouge likes him)'

Sonic: My dreams have been crushed.

Silver: :)

Tails: O_O

Rukia: Oookay then... what's next?

Hiro: Saw 1.

Everyone who had a BF or GF clung on to each other, including Knux and Rouge.

Hiro: Um... Knux?

Knuckles: (Goes completely red)

Rouge: (Doesn't really care so makes out with Knux)

Everyone: ! (Like Solid Snake)

Knuckles: Has a "finally" look on his face.

Hiro: O_O Okay.

ONE SUPER SCARY SAW MOVIE LATER

Blaze and Silver: Holy crap. That guy is crazy as ****

Sonic and Amy: You're telling us.

Tails and Cosmo: (Still making out)

Omega: Computer scanning says this is awkward. What is next?

Hiro: Um...Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

Sonic: Hey Tails, its you're movie.

Tails: DWK!

Cosmo: I'm watching this one with Tails!

Hiro: Okay then...

ONE FUNNY YET WIMPY DWK MOVIE LATER

Tails: That was awesome!

Sonic: Especially the ending song. Epic!

Shadow: (Making out with Tikal)

Silver: I must say it was quite funny.

Ichigo: So what's next? (Sees Rukia do the come here finger)

Hiro: The Matrix.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver: For real?

Hiro: Yep. Hey, you guys seen Ichigo or Rukia?

Sonic: They were just making out.

Hiro: (face-palms)

ONE NINJA MATRIX MOVIE LATER

Sonic, Shadow, Silver: :)

Hiro: I know, I know.

Knux and Rouge: What's next?

Hiro: Recess: School's Out.

Blaze: Really? I used to watch Recess when I was a kid.

Silver: I think pretty much every one used to watch it. Like the KND.

Everyone: Looks at Silver as if had said mystical words.

Silver: What?

Sonic: Oh my God I remember wanting to be Number 2 so bad.

Knuckles: I was most like Number 4.

Amy: I wanted to be Number 3.'

Sonic: You're most like her.

Shadow: I think I would have been Number 1.

Hiro: Who would be Number 5?

Kirby: I think my girlfriend would be Number 5.

Meta Knight: You mean Vivian?

Asis: I think Tina would be N5.

Reo: I agree.

Hiro: Let's just get the movie started.

ONE RECESS FILLED RECESS MOVIE LATER

Sonic: I call TJ.

Knuckles: I call Vince.

Amy: Big is Mikey.

Everyone laughs hard because they know it's true.

Ichigo and Naruto: What's next?

Hiro: Wait, having an epiphany here.

Sonic: What?

Hiro: Remember those old shows Invader Zim, Courage the Cowardly Dog (An oxymoron), American Dragon: Jake Long, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Jimmy Neutron, Dragon Ball, Spider-Man, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Doug, and Pepper Ann!

Everyone: O_O'

Amy: The only thing I heard was Powerpuff Girls and Pepper Ann.

Silver and Tails: Jimmy Neutron 4 Life!

Blaze: I actually remember All Grown Up. I used it to get through middle school.

Sonic: Why? I used Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.

Knuckles: I remember watching Doug. But the Pepper Ann theme song was much catchier.

Rouge: Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann, much to cool for 7th grade, Pepper Ann, Yeah, she's one in a million! Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann, much to cool for 7th grade.

Everyone: Catch me if you can, Pepper Ann! Catch me if you can, Pepper Ann, Catch if you can, Pepper Ann! PEPPER ANN!

Shadow: Remember Hey Arnold!

Goku: You did not just bring that back! I guess I can bring back Rocko's Modern Life and Angry Beavers!

Sonic: WHAT THE DEUCE, GOKU! THOSE TWO WERE DEAD FOR A FREAKING REASON! NICKTOONS CREATED THEM BECAUSE AT THE TIME THEY WERE LOW ON BUDGET AND IDEAS FOR THAT MATTER! WHY DO YOU THINK DOUG LEFT THEM FOR DISNEY TOONTOWN OR DISNEY XD OR WHATEVER THEY CALL IT NOWADAYS?

Vegeta: I'm sorry but blue dude's right. That was a stupid move. That's almost like me bringing back you-know-who!

Everyone's eyes widened because they were talking about Weegee.

Silver and Blaze: NO! DO NOT EVEN TALK ABOUT HIM!

Sonic and Amy: YES PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND MOBIAN, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!

Shadow and Stephanie: THERE ARE ONLY TWO WAYS TO DEFEAT HIM! EITHER WITH CHUCK NORRIS OR WITH A CHAOS RICK ROLL!

Hiro: Are you talking about Weegee?

Everyone: K.O.

Scott: K.O.!

Hiro: (sigh) Guys wake up!

Everyone wakes up.

Hiro: You guys do know that not only do I know someone who can Chaos Rick Roll but I know Chuck Norris? He's my uncle.

Everyone sighs with relief soon to be replaced with pure fear. Weegee came to the apartment-house! Hiro only chuckled.

Hiro: Uncle Norris!

Weegee: !

Chuck Norris: Yeah, Hiro?

Hiro: Weegee's back.

Shadow: Chaos... RICK ROLL.

Hiro: Rushes over and chops Weegee's head off, its last words being, "OBEY WEEGEE"

Everyone wakes up to find Chuck Norris and Hiro talking as if there wasn't a dead Weegee.

Chuck: well I gotta run. Mom says she's making' fried chicken!

And with that, Chuck had run almost as fast as sonic.

Hiro: Anyways, the next movie is Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Three Rings.

Link, Silver, Naruto, and Tails: :)

Girls: (SIGH)

Hiro: Hey, it's either this or the Black Cauldron. And you know how Link is when he sees it.

Link: To Fake Hyrule!

Everyone: Laughs hysterically because it's so true.

ONE ZELDA-ESQUE FILM LATER

Tails: (spent the entire movie making out with Cosmo)

Hiro: Dude.

Knux and Rouge: Link must be pissed.

Link: (super-pissed) There wasn't even a magical sword! The last Narnia did better than that!

Zelda: Hey Link; I know what can get your mind of things.

Link: Oh, do you?

Hiro: You might want to avert your eyes...

ONE VERY DISTURBING MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH LINK AND ZELDA LATER

Hiro: I feel very sorry for those who didn't avert their eyes.

Rouge: What's the next movie?

Hiro: SSSSSSSSSSUUUUPPPER... SSSSSSSSSMMMAAAAAAAAAAAASSSH BROTHERRRRRRRS!

Everyone from Brawl does the 'rock on' sign at Hiro.

Shadow: I'm still angry that I'm not in Brawl.

Sonic: You were an Assist Trophy. So technically, you were in Brawl; just not playable.

Shadow: I liked it better back in Melee when good players could hack me in.

Hiro: I have to be honest; Shadow was kind of confusing in Brawl. I mean, no offense, but Roy should have come back and Jigglypuff should have been brutally beaten by Mewtwo and Lucario. It's completely useless!

Kirby: Yeah!

Meta Knight: Shut up, Kirby. You're just angry you got K.O.'d by the other pink mass.

Hiro: You got knocked out by Jigglypuff? Can't you, like, swallow people?

Goku: I wasn't in Brawl either...

Vegeta: That's only because it would be cheap if the two most powerful Saiyans on earth competed against two giant floating hands on a mystical space arena in an unknown galaxy. And yes, I DID break the fourth wall last September.

Shadow: And you see, that's why we're friends.

ONE SSBB KICK-A MOVIE LATER

Everyone: O O

Sonic: It. Was. AWESOME!

Scott and Ramona: Kick-a, man. Kick-a.

Shadow and Julie-Su: (still making out)

Silver and Blaze: (making out)

Tails: I should have been in Brawl.

Everyone: Bursts out laughing

Sonic: Dude, I've been to Brawl and trust me, you would not last five minutes in there.

Shadow: Besides, they would just consider you as a clone like Mario and Dr. Mario.

Roy: Why do you think I got kicked out on my first SSB game?

Marth: Because of the fact that in there you were a clone of me and still sucked.

Hiro was love-stricken. Sonic instantly recognized the face and talked to Hiro.

Sonic: Dude, do you have the hots for her?

Hiro: Who?

Sonic: Marth!

Hiro: ...Maybe...

Sonic: Yes, you do. I can hook you up.

Hiro: Really? Thanks man, thanks.

Sonic: So here's what we're gonna do... (Whisper)

Hiro: That's a great idea!

Sonic: So you're up for it?

Hiro: Yeah. I mean, what better way to tell Marth I like her then to tell the girls!

Sonic: It may sound easy, but its not.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Sonic: You can't trust Amy or Zelda. Peach, on the other hand is very trustworthy...

Hiro: What difference does it make if we just tell all the girls at one time?

Sonic: NO! Do you know what might happen if you told all the girls at one time?

Hiro: I don't think I wanna know.

Sonic: You really don't; Knux tried the same thing last year and look at what happened to him!

Hiro: Okay, just let me announce the next movie and then you tell Peach.

Sonic: Got it.

Hiro walked out on the room.

Hiro: Next movie is The Hangover.

Peach: That movie reminds me of how Mario and I met.

Everyone: O_O'

Hiro: It reminds me of the time Sonic's brother, Manic, had that crappy girlfriend that made out with a bartender.

Sonic: (face-palms) Manic always did say she was a bit off when they made out.

Hiro: I wish I could go to Las Vegas and get a hangover never knowing where my friend was and eventually find a naked Asian with a crowbar in the trunk of my car.

Everyone: O_O;

Hiro: What? I watched the movie about 9000 times on Netflix on my Wii.

ONE AWESOMELY FUNNY MOVIE LATER

Hiro: I still can't get over the fact they found a baby in the closet and the naked Asian dude.

Ichigo: Dude, that movie was funnier than DWK!

Tails: Hey!

Sonic: Hey, Peach, can I talk to you for a sec?

Peach: Sure.

Sonic: Listen, Hiro likes Marth I need you to tell Marth that.

Peach: Okay, but what difference would it make if you just told all the girls?

Sonic: Hiro already asked that.

Peach: Oh. Okay, well, I'll tell her.

Sonic: Thanks, Peach! I owe ya one.

Peach: I'll keep notice of that...

Hiro: The next movie is Trick r' Treat!

Blaze: Please. Sounds like a bad horror movie.

Hiro: You sure Blaze? Don't judge a book by its cover.

Blaze: Please. I can handle whatever this movie can dish out.

ONE ULTRA SCARY TRICK R' TREAT MOVIE LATER

Blaze: I WILL NEVER GO TRICK OR TREATING AGAIN.

Sonic: I think I have serious mental scars.

Tails: What. The. Crap.

Shadow: O_O

Silver: That was one of the scariest movies of all time. I mean, why do they WANT demonic Halloween children to live?

Omega: Who knows, man, who knows.

Stephen: I think that was scarier than Freiza in his final mecha form.

Kim: What's next?

Hiro: FINAL MOVIE! Super Mario Bros. Z: the Movie.

Sonic, Shadow, Mario, and Luigi: HOLY DEUCE.

ONE EPICLY EPIC AWESOME FIGHTING MOVIE LATER

Tails: How come I had to die?

Amy: You weren't the only one Tails.

Knuckles: They didn't even show me getting shot!

Silver: Well, at least the Mario Bros., Sonic and Shadow kicked butt.

Sonic: Thanks. You guys have to admit, I looked beast when I was Fire Sonic.

Hiro: The party ain't over yet!

Everyone:!

Hiro: Yep! We got about 5 more movies!

Everyone: (cheers) yes!

Hiro: Alright, next movie is a chick flick. 13 Going on 20.

Girls: EEEK!

Dudes: (groan)

ONE LUBBY-DOVEY MOVIE LATER

Amy: I'm so happy!

Rouge: What's next?

Hiro: Back to the Future Part 1.

Silver and Tails: EPIC AWESOMESESS

Hiro: I know, right!

ONE TIME TRAVELING CAR BACK TO THE FUTURE MOVIE LATER

Silver and Tails: PURE HAPPINESS!

Blaze: And you see, that's why we're friends.

Goku: What could be next?

Hiro: White Chicks.

Sonic: Reminds me of the time Knux dressed up in drag to get some cheerleaders.

Hiro: ?

Sonic: Middle school.

Hiro: Oh.

ONE WHITE CHICKS MOVIE LATER

Sonic: Peach, did you tell Marth yet?

Peach: Yeah. She was surprised. She told me she was going to talk to Hiro.

Sonic: Gotcha.

Hiro: Next movie is The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

Link: This one better have a magical sword in it.

Hiro: Oh, it will.

ONE SUPER ZELDA-ESQUE MOVIE LATER

Link: Lord of the Rings has nothing on that.

Zelda: I agree.

Sonic: Me too.

Shadow: I can confirm on that.

Marth: Hey, Hiro. Can we talk?

Hiro: Uh... sure? What's up?

Marth: Peach told me what you think of me...

Hiro: Darn it, Sonic! I told you to not tell every girl we both know!

Marth: And I accept.

Hiro: You probably think I'm just some stalk-... wait, what?

Marth: I said I accept. I like you back.

(Record scratch) Hiro: WAHOOOOO!

?: How sentimental.

Amy: Scourage. What are you doing here?

Scourge: I'm just here to see what all the light and happiness is about.

Tails: Emo faker.

Scourage: I am NOT EMO!

Shadow: Dude, you're more emo than me. And I'm PROUD to admit it.

Scourage: I am not! No matter. What I actually came here to say is that I have already started a band, Hiro! So no matter what you do we shall always be rivals! In fact; Dark Hiro, Anti-Knuckles, Nega-Scott, come!

Anti-Knux, Nega-Scott, Dark Hiro: Hello, rivals.

Scourage: So no matter what happens, our dark band will prevail against your light band! We will win this!

Tails: Emo...

Scourage: Say it one more time, and I swear I will personally destroy you!

Tails: E. M. O.

Scourage: I can't take it any more!

FALCOON... PAWNCH!

Tails: Missed me!

Scourage: This isn't over, fools...

Sonic: That's why you got pwn'd by Tails!

Hiro: Ah well. Oh yeah! I gotta show you guys something on my DSi!

"What could it be?" everyone thought.

Hiro: I present to you- Stupid Mario Bros.!

Mario and Luigi: Hey-a! We-a take offence to that-a!

Episode 1:

Luigi: Mario, we have to save princess!

Mario: Then lets-a go! Wait. Wait. Luigi, stop.

Luigi: But Mario, we have to save the princess!

Mario: I don't care. Let's go play Super Smash Bros. or something.

Luigi: But Mario, if we don't save the princess, who will?

Mario: Chuck Norris.

Luigi: Why Chuck Norris?

Mario: Chuck Norris can do anything.

Luigi: Wait Mari- (sigh) Chuck Norris isn't even in our video games. Wait up!

Back at Mario's house...

Luigi: This so beats saving the princess.

(Insert Mario dead music.)

Everyone: Bursting out laughing.

Hiro: Wait, wait. That's not even the end! Let me show you one of my favorite episodes

Episode 27:

Mario: Come on, Luigi, get up.

Nox Descius: Nobody's allowed here. Leave now or YOU MUST DIE!

Luigi: What do you mean? Why are here, anyway?

Nox Descius: I said leave.

Mario: No. we're not leaving until you tell us what's going on.

Nox Descius: Okay. FALCON PAWNCH!

Luigi: Mario?

Nox Descius: PAWNCH!

Luigi: Uhhh...

Nox Descius: Now for the red one.

(Insert Mario death music)

Everyone: MARIO GOT PWN'D!

Mario: That's not real me.

Luigi: Yeah. If that was really me I would have just stayed home.

Knuckles: How many episodes are there?

Hiro: 45 plus a movie.

Knuckles: Sweet.

Hiro: Music Video time!

Sonic: Even sweeter!

ABOUT 4 MUSIC VIDEOS LATER

Knuckles: Anything else that thing can do?

Hiro: Oh yeah! Watch this!

Hiro hooks it up to the speakers in his room.

Silver: That's it?

Hiro: Nope! I give you DSi Sound!

One plays, causing everyone to feel depressed at life.

Shadow: One is the lonliest number that you'll ever do

Sonic: Two can be as bad as one it's the lonliest number since the number one

Tails and Ike: (playing keyboard)

Hiro: No is the saddest experience you'll ever know

Amy: Yes it's the saddest experience you'll ever know

Knuckles: 'Cause one is the lonliest that you'll ever do

Silver: One is the lonliest number

Blaze: TURN IT OFF, FOR CHAOS' SAKE!

Hiro: Sorry. That's a depressing song.

Tails: You're telling me.

Sonic: Well, I don't really know about you guys but I'm gonna go to sleep. You guys don't have to get out, but you gotta get outta here.

Everyone: Aww!

Marth: Ah well. I had a nice time.

Hiro: Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.

Marth: (blush)

Hiro and Marth: (heads get closer, and then make out)

Hiro: Wow.

Marth: Ditto.

Amy: Marth, the rest of the girls are waiting! Stop making out with Hiro and come on!

Marth: I'm coming! (sigh) Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Hiro: Will we make out more?

Marth: Yeah. I promise. (kisses Hiro a the cheek)

Hiro: (blushes violently) S-see ya later.

Marth: (waves goodbye before walking out.)

Knuckles: (laughing to himself) Second day and you've already got a girlfriend? Nice.

Sonic: You my friend are a beast.

Hiro: I'm not the only one. Look at Strawberry over there! He made out with Rukia so much it looked illegal!

Ichigo: My name is not STRAWBERRY!

Silver: But you let Rukia call you that!

Sonic: Me and Amy. Enough said.

Shadow: What about me and Tikal?

Link: I'm sorry to ask, but did anyone consider me and Zelda?

Kirby: Wisdom and Courage. Sounds good.

Meta Knight: You need serious help. That's why I'm dating your sister.

Kirby: You mean Mikaela? Fine by me, as long as you don't hurt her, mentally, physically, or emotionally.

Naruto: Sakura and I make a good pair.

Goku: Chi-Chi and I are a pretty good together.

Vegeta: You're only dating because of her name.

Dudes: (snicker because they know it's true.)

Mario: Hey, you guys can say what you want. I'm dating a princess.

Luigi: So am I. She just isn't that popular, but that's why I like her.

Knuckles: The poor misguided fool. He's just another Manic waiting to happen.

Hiro: So what about that Scourage guy?

Sonic: He's a lady killer and a girlfriend stealer.

Hiro: So THAT'S why he was looking at all the girls like they were government cheese. He better not touch Marth, or I WILL kill him with all of my might.

Shadow: Same here.

Sonic: Me too.

Naruto: If he even tries to touch Sakura, I will turn into my Kyubii form and scratch his eyes and all his intestines with my bare claws.

Hiro: I haven't tried out my power with this sword but know this: if we ever see Scourage and his gang trying to get close to our girls we will start a fight with him and his gang because after all, all his gang is opposite versions of all of us so it would be fair.

Knuckles: Guys like that don't play fair; they will stop a nothing to get what they want. But if what they want is our girls, we will not give up. Never!

Hiro: DSX FOREVER!

Dudes: (everyone who had a sword raised it up, the others raised up their fist) YEAH!

Asis: Let's get some sleep. Scourage and his gang of homos will try to get our girls.

Hiro: How do you know that?

Asis: My sword talks to me. I am its chosen holder, after all.

Reo: Mine do also. They say they will be carrying... guns, knives, you know, amateur stuff.

Hiro: Oh, okay. Now we sleep, but first... I must dance!

Dudes: Go Hiro! Go Hiro!

THE NEXT MORNING

Hiro: Alright dudes, today we're in for the fight of our lives. Or rather, the fight of our girlfriend's humanity.

Tails: Miles better not touch Cream! She's still 16!

Knuckles: Wow. She must be smart like you, no homo.

Scott: So, are we ready? Everyone got their fists and swords ready?

Dudes: (nod)

Hiro: I'm ready to kick some butt! Who's with me?

Shadow: For our girlfriends!

Naruto: For our pride!

Silver and Tails: For Narnia!

Link: And for Asla- Wait, what?

Silver: Sorry. We watched too much Narnia.

Hiro: No matter what, WE WILL FIGHT!

Knuckles: TILL THE END!

Dudes: DSX FOREVER!

Dudes: (run out the room yelling)

Hiro: Where's Marth? (Hiro turns around) No...

Sonic: Hiro, what's- Oh my God.

Scourage: (forcibly making Marth kiss him)

Hiro: ...

Shadow: Dude, are you okay?

Hiro: NOOOOOOO! I LET HER OUT OF MY GRASP! I COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS! (black aura surrounds Hiro, and his eyes go white) AND NOW... HE'S MAKING OUT WITH HER!(black and white wings appear out of Hiro's back, his sword grows longer and bigger, as Hiro becomes taller and his arms get longer) BUT NOW... (he points to Scourage) YOU MUST DIE!

Scourage: Please. I'm not gonna... (Hiro unleashes a Triforce like Link's but it's black, and it hits Scourage and Hiro begins to slash around it.)

Dark Angel Hiro: Are you okay, Marth? (slightly deeper)

Marth: I think so. Thanks, Hiro.

Dark Hiro: (uses a revival potion to bring back Scourage.)

Link: Oh no you don't! (uses the Hero's Bow and shoots it at the glass bottle)

Dark Hiro: You're too late you fool! (a drop falls on both sides of Scourage before being impaled by Link's arrow.)

Scourage: This is NOT over, my dark friend. We will prevail!

Hiro: I am not an evil dark like you a-holes. Now prepare to-

Marth: No, Hiro. He's not worth it.

Dark Angel Hiro: Okay. (goes back to normal)

Scourage: You're so weak, obeying a woman.

Hiro: She is not just a woman; she's my girlfriend. Insult her again, and I'll personally escort you straight to Hell!

Dark Hiro: Trust me Scourage; He's not lying.

Scourage: (looks at Marth) One day, my sweet! We will be together again!

Hiro: Not as long as I live and my father protects me.

Scourage: Fall back, ADZ. We will finish this another time... (ADZ disappears)

Sonic: Dude, that was awesome! You were all like "You will die" and "go to Hell"

and stuff!

Shadow: I must admit, it was quite awesome.

Scott: Thank God none of the girls got hurt.

Hiro: Marth, if Scourage and his gang ever try to get you girls, use this. (gives Marth a necklace with a large piece of smooth quartz.)

Marth: It's beautiful; what does it do?

Hiro: Just place it close to your heart; I'll feel it inside me.

Girls: Aww!

Sonic: (puts the peace sign up)

Scott: So... What do we do for the rest of the day?

Hiro and Marth: (run into the guy's room, locks the door and proceeds to make-out.)

Naruto: Well, that's just great.

ONE HOUR LATER

Hiro: We're back!

Everyone: (gets up hurriedly)

Marth: You are a great kisser.

Hiro: As are you.

Knuckles: Who wants to hear us rehearse?

Everyone: We do!

ONE REHEARSAL LATER

Link: Still awesome as ever.

Amy: Hey, guys!

Sonic: What's up, Amy?

Amy: I saw a poster for a "Battle of the Bands" competition at Club Marvel!

Hiro: Sounds epic. What time do we get there?

Amy: 8:40.

Shadow: I guess we'll see you in... 2 hours.

1 HOUR BEFORE SHOW TIME AT CLUB MARVEL

Hiro: Alright. I've looked into it and we're only allowed to play 4 songs. Anybody got one?

Sonic: I recommend Who Can it Be Now?.

Shadow: How about Boulevard of Broken Dreams?

Scott: What about... What do you Want from Me?

Hiro: Yes, yes, yes, and as a final song, Hungry Like the Wolf.

Sonic: I can go with that.

Shadow: I'll be ready in 2 minutes.

Knuckles: So, what if Scourage and his band show up?

Sasuke: Yeah. I mean, it IS after all, a Battle of the Bands.

Hiro: Remember, I gave Marth that quartz necklace. If the girls are in danger, they can fight. I mean, have you ever seen Marth's sword, Falchion? It's awesome.

Sonic: Of course you would think it's awesome. (Smirks)

Hiro: Oh, shut up!

Link: Hey guys, show time in 20 minuets.

Hiro: Alright. Okay guys, we ready?

Sonic: I'm all good.

Shadow: I got my bass.

Knuckles: So do I.

Scott: I got my Fender.

Tails and Ike: We got the keyboard.

Goku: My drums are outside.

Hiro: I got Cobalt.

DSX: O_O;

Hiro: What? You think it's weird to name an inanimate object?

Link: Five minutes!

Hiro: Okay. Here we come.

Kommissar: I am... proud of you... my son. But... know this... your girlfriend... her friends... may be in danger after the shows... warn your friends to be on alert...

Hiro: Yes, Father.

Announcer: And now I give you... DSX, OH YEAH!

(Crickets)

Announcer: Fine! What do you people know?

Goku: Count it off?

Hiro: Count it off.

Goku: 1, 2, 3, 4!

Who can it be knocking at my door?

(Knock, knock, knock)

Go away; don't come around here no more

Can't you see that it's late at night?

I'm very tired; and I'm not feeling right,

All I wish is to be alone,

Stay away; don't you invade at home,

Best off if you stay out side,

Don't come in; I'll only run and hide,

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be knocking at my door?

(Knock, knock, knock)

I make no sound; tip-toe across the floor,

If he hears, he'll knock all day,

I'll be trapped; and here I'll have to stay,

I've done no harm to myself,

There's nothing wrong with my state of mental health,

I like it here with my childhood friend,

Here they come,

Who's feeling again?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

They sent a man to come and take me away;

Why do they follow me?

It's not the future that I can see;

It's just my fantasy, yeah!

(Amy's sax solo)

Huh, huh, huh

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Oh, oh, oh

Who can it be now?

Oh, we can, oh

Who can it, who can it?

Oh, oh, oh

Who can it be now?

Oh, oh, oh,

Yeah, yeah, yeah...

(Loud cheering)

Hiro: Thank you! Thank you very much!

Goku: Yes! What he said!

Announcer: Well, I think we all know who won this time around! Ladies and gentlemen, DSX has won the Battle of the Bands!

Sonic: FTW!

Shadow: Amen to that, brother.

Knuckles: :)

Hiro: Well, since we won, we should check up on the _ladies_.

Scott: Why did you say "ladies" like Mung Daal?

Hiro: You'll never understand or find out for that matter.

Goku: Whatever, let's just find the girls so we can get to school.

Knuckles: Agreed.

Sonic: ...So where are they anyway?

Shadow: Umm... maybe they left already?

Hiro: Oh crap, Shadow!

Shadow: Hey! Remember, I am still the Ultimate Life Form.

Sonic: Whatever, let's just find our girlfriends before Scourage and his gang of homos try and take them.

Hiro: (Nods)

?: HELP ME!

Hiro: Who was that?

Knuckles: Let's go find out!

Scourage: I will ask you one last time; where are the females?

?: I will not tell for two reasons; one you're a gay retard and two I don't know who you're talking about!

Scourage: I tried to ask politely, my sweet. When me and my friends a done with you, you'll wish you would have never been born!

?: So original.

Scourage: DERP YOU!

Sonic: Up to your old tricks again, huh?

Scourage: Wha...?

Hiro: So not only are you after our girls, you after someone else's girlfriend? You are WAY too desperate for a girl.

?: Finally, someone tells him.

Shadow: Are you okay...

?: Karis.

Hiro: OH CRAP. Scourage, do you know whose girlfriend you just stole?

Scourage: Who? He can't possibly be powerful.

?: KARIS? WHERE ARE YOU?

Knuckles: You are so screwed.

?: Karis!

Hiro: Scourage, you might want to run.

Scourage: Ha! Never will I run from a fight!

Hiro: Okay, It's your funeral.

?: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KARIS?

Scourage: I stole her, beat her, and uh, that's it.

?: YOU MUST DIE!

Scourage: Crap.

?: (Continues to beat the crap out of Scourage)

Hiro: I told him to run.

Knuckles: Who is that guy, anyways?

Hiro: Matthew. He's from a world called Weyard.

?: Correct.

Shadow: Oh great. More newcomers.

?: Hey! I take offence to that!

Knuckles: Who are you?

?: I'm Amiti.

?: I am Himi.

?: The name's Eoleo.

?: Rief.

?: Tyrell. I see our leader Matthew went berserk because that green thing took Karis.

Sonic: That green thing is Scourage. We think he's a...

Hiro: Uh, guys? I think we have bigger problems.

?: Who are you strange people?

Knuckles: We should be asking who YOU are. I mean it's like 8 against 1!

?: Right. Anyways, my name's Sora, Keyblade Master.

Tyrell: Well, "Sora", don't you think you should help us with this?

Amiti: Tyrell! Why must you always be so... so... boisterous?

Tyrell: Its part of my nature.

Sveta: Whatever, let's just get Karis and Matthew and get back to the school.

Hiro: Wait, you mean S. N. A. G.?

?: Hey! A little help with our luggage! We go to the school too ya know!

Shadow: No. Way. My friends!

?: Shadow? Is that you?

Shadow: I'm the only black hedgehog around here!

?: Nice to see you again.

?: And now for 16 years of our teenage and three adults and some Poke'mon and some Bone family and a purple dog and a coyote and robot lives!

Shadow: So, I wanted you to meet some of my new friends and soon-to-be friends.

?: Oh, by the way Shadow, we missed you.

Shadow: That's real nice of you Ash.

Ash: Don't mention it!

?: I mean after all, you are all of our friends.

Ash: Misty's right. Meowth missed you most of all though.

Meowth: Shadow!

Shadow: Meowth! It's good to see you again!

?: "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone"

Sonic: Vector! What's up man?

Vector: (Can't hear Sonic over the music)

?: I got this...

Vector: AHHH! Espio, what the derp?

Espio: Sorry, but you friends were talking to you.

Vector: Wait, we're already here? When did we get here?

Meowth: A few hours ago, after we got Jesse and James.

Jesse: Ahhh... it's good to be back.

James: You said it.

?: So where's everyone else? I know you have more of your peeps.

Shadow: Courage, my friends are probably back at the school.

Himi: Good. Now, let's get the Sol Blade and the Wind Adept out of here.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

Amy: I wonder when everyone will get back?

Zelda: Don't worry. Sonic will come back.

Amy: I know, it's just that I have this feeling they've met someone... or some people.

Marth: Remember the quartz necklace Hiro gave me? Well, I figure since that when I hold it, he feels it, if he sends it, I'll feel it too.

Malon: I really don't know, but there's something about Luigi that sends a chill down my spine...

Tikal: You like him, don't you?

Malon: Kinda, but he's going out with that princess b-

Blaze: Hey! I take offense to that!

Malon: Sorry, it's just that Daisy isn't as sweet as her name.

Peach: I agree, and she's my cousin. I should have known it was a bad idea to let her in the Mushroom K. the minute I heard that fake story of her father died when he was alive and well, as he is today.

Marth: Let's just go to sleep. The dudes will be here soon.

Amy: Hey, Zelda?

Zelda: Yes?

Amy: I bet five something's gonna wake us up in the middle of the night.

Zelda: You're on!

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

Hiro: Alright, welcome to the school. All good dudes sleep in our room.

James: Are you sure? Is it big enough?

Shadow: Is it big enough? Oh you'll see...

Sonic: All dudettes sleep in the dorm right across from us. Any questions?

Riku: Uh, yeah, how does long hair back there know who we are?

Shadow: He's from a place called Earth. They know everything about us.

Meowth: Ah, I see.

Sonic: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Shadow: Right behind you!

Knuckles: Wait up!

Jesse: Yeah, wait for us!

MEANWHILE AT CLUB MARVEL

Scourage: Ow. Man, he hit me hard. Who knew that a sword could pack that much power?

Dark Link: Well, I've hade my fair share of sword hits.

Anti-Knuckles: I think the girls and the ENEMY have already gone back to the school.

Miles: You think we should go after them?

Hollow Ichigo: Wait, isn't Dark Hiro supposed to rival Hiro? Shouldn't Sonic and Scourage be fighting?

Scourage: Basically yeah, but it's all up to the author.

ShadowMan213: WHO BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Heartless Sora: It was him!

Scourage: Thanks, HS! BOY, WHAT A PAL!

ShadowMan213 : I condemn you to silence until the page is over.

Scourage: Mmmff!

Shadow Man213: Better. My work here is done.

Courage: Wow. Back at home we had nothing like this. Then again, I lived in a house that somehow whenever it was destroyed rebuilt itself, was abused by a bald, hat-wearing, and anger-problematic hillbilly who was married to a woman much like Peach; you could bet all you had that she was going to get kidnapped and all the suckers who said she wasn't lost everything; trust me, I know.

Sonic: O_O' Well, aside from what Courage just said, welcome to the Dragon's Den!

James: Nice.

Meowth: Who would have guessed my pal would live here some day. Doing well, Shadow.

Shadow: Thanks.

Hiro: Alright enough of that! Let's play some RockBand! I call guitar!

Shadow: I call bass!

Gir: I call keyboard!

Goku: I call drums!

Hiro: Alright, so what are we gonna play?

Vector: How about Boulevard of Broken Dreams?

Hiro: I like it! Let's do it!

Goku: 1, 2, 3, 4!

Hiro: I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone.

I walk this empty street,

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,

Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk a,

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone will come and find me

'Till then I walk...

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line,

That divides somewhere in my mind,

On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone,

Read between the lines,

What's messed up when everything's alright,

Check my vital signs,

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,

Till then I walk alone...

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah...

Ah-ah, ah-ah...

I walk this empty street,

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,

Where the city sleeps,

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only ting that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,

Till then I walk alone...

SCORE: 9000ACCURACY: 110%OVERDRIVE: OVER POSSIBLE LIMITRANK: CHAOS EMERALD

Sonic: That was awesome... and depressing at the same time.

Shadow: It reminds me about my life after ARK crashed and before I met Sonic.

Marth: Wow, Hiro...

Hiro: Marth? What are you and Amy doing here?

Amy: We heard music and assumed that you were rehearsing, and it turns out I was half-right.

Marth: That, and we wanted- well I wanted to talk to you. Amy just wanted to make out with Sonic.

Hiro: Yeah, I figured as much. So, what do you want to talk to me about?

Marth: Malon likes Luigi.

Hiro: No way! Well, it would be a good excuse to break Little Weegee and Princess (bleep)y up.

Marth: So you have a plan?

Hiro: Kinda. If I can get footage of Daisy and Mr. L getting frisky, I can show Luigi and he'll be a little heartbroken but you'll get Malon and she'll cheer him up and then they'll make out and they live happy until we go to school next month!

Marth: O_O; Kinda unorthodox, but I like it. I have one question though...

Hiro: What is it?

Marth: How did you know Daisy and Mr. L were cheating?

Hiro: Have you ever noticed why Daisy looks at Luigi with no interest but looks at Mr. L with lust in her eyes?

Marth: Actually, yes. But she doesn't like Luigi for who he is.

Luigi walks into the door with happiness, but no one notices him.

Marth: Luigi is a kind, sweet, Italian with no boundaries. He may look weak and skinny on the outside, but on the inside he's a brave soul who does what he needs to do scared or brave.

Luigi looks up in happiness and tears in his eyes.

Marth: ...and that's why we have to tell him Daisy's cheating on him.

Hiro: Yeah. Better us telling him rather than seeing it for himself. He'll never come out of the room, and he'll start listening to depressing music by himself.

Luigi looks in disbelief and sadness in his eyes. Luigi: Wow. I feel really... sad and lonely. I've felt sad before, but not this bad.

Sonic: (Making out with Amy) So, what was it Marth wanted to tell Hiro?

Amy: Umm... she wanted to tell him that Malon likes Luigi.

Sonic: Well, well... if this wasn't a coincidence...

Amy: What?

Sonic: Let's just say... he likes her back, but can't like her since he's dating Daisy.

Amy: Well that sucks.

Marth: So are we gonna do this?

Hiro: Definitely.

Hiro walks out the door with concern on his face. Luigi runs into him.

Hiro: Oh, I'm sorry Luigi. Look, I got something to tell you...

Luigi: You don't-a have to tell-a me anything. I heard-a what you said about Daisy.

Hiro: Oh.

Luigi: And that's why I'm going to the Dark Side-a of the Academy to dump her.

Everyone: WHAT?

Hiro: Luigi, think this through! The only one who has gone to the Dark Side and come out either ALIVE or alive with their **free will** is Samus. And the only reason that happened is because Samus is awesome!

Luigi: So-a what? I'm not afraid! I can take this!

Hiro: Then I'm going with you.

Sora: Me too.

?: Me also.

Luigi: Who is...

Sora: Well, if it isn't Cloud! How ya been, buddy?

Cloud: I've been well. So, what is it about Green Jeans over there going to the Dark Side or something again?

Luigi: Hey!

Sora: He's going over there to confront his a-hole girlfriend.

Cloud: Then count me in.

OVER AT THE DARK SIDE

Cloud: You ready to do this Luigi?

Luigi: (Gulp) Y-yeah, let's do this.

Hiro: CHARGE!

Scourage: What...

Luigi: WHERE IS DAISY?

Scourage: In the back.

Luigi runs to the back of the Dark Side.

Scourage: Now, as for you three...

Scourage summons an army-full of Heartless.

Sora: Crap...

Hiro: Don't worry. We can take 'em.

Cloud: Right. Now let's go!

Cloud, Sora, and Hiro charge epically at the Heartless in a freeze frame.

Luigi: Daisy! Where are you?

Daisy: Over here, loser.

Luigi turns around to see Daisy and Mr. L lying across a bed glaring hatefully.

Luigi: Princess Daisy Sarsaland, we are through! You cheated on me and broke my heart and now...(points a Mr. L) you will PAY!

Mr. L: Please. You can't take m- (Gets punched by Luigi)

Luigi: I can't do what?

Mr. L: You'll pay for that, peasant!

Luigi: Try and get me, idiot!

Mr. L punches Luigi but Luigi blocks it with his left hand and counterattacks. Mr. L falls back and kicks Luigi with both of his feet.

Luigi: Owww!

Mr. L: Had enough?

Luigi: NEVER!

Luigi kicks Mr. L with all his might and teleports behind Mr. L and chants a summon.

Luigi: ECLIPSE CANNON!

Just then a HUGE cannon in the shape of a dragon's mouth appears in Luigi's hand.

Luigi: DIE!

Mr. L: NOOOOOO!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Sora, Cloud, and Hiro turn around and stop fighting the Heartless.

Hiro: What was that?

Cloud: Oh, no...

Sora: What?

Cloud: The last time I heard something like that someone fired an Eclipse Cannon...

Hiro: ...OH, NO!

Sora, Cloud, and Hiro: LUIGI!

Sora, Cloud, and Hiro run to the back of the Dark Side.

Luigi: Are you doubtful of my skills now, Mr. L?

Mr. L: Ha, ha, haaa...

Luigi: What?

Mr. L: You truly are a worthy rival... too bad I won't get to battle you again...

Luigi: What?

Sora: LUIGI! ARE YOU OKAY?

Luigi: Yeah, I'm alright.

Daisy: You idiot! You killed my boyfriend!

Luigi: You deserved it! You cheated on me and not only that but with my rival!

Daisy: Oh, so what!

Luigi: I am truly- no I'm not, we are OVER!

Daisy: Whatever! I have a ton of boys at my feet!

Luigi: And all of them are suckers.

Random Dude: OHHHH!

Hiro: Hey, Luigi. You did the right thing.

Luigi: Right. And now I'm lonely while you guys are happy.

Sora: You won't be lonely for long...

Cloud: Ah well. Let's just get to the other side of the school before the Darkness consumes us.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

Hiro: Hey, guys! We're back!(walks over to Sonic, Amy, and Marth) Hey, the plan is in motion. Is now the time?

Marth: Yeah. I'll go get Malon.

ON THE SCHOOL BALCONY

Luigi: Man... I should have never dumped Daisy... even if she did cheat on me... oh man, I'm confused!

Malon: Luigi?

Luigi: Huh? Oh, it's you.

Malon: I hear you dumped Daisy...

Luigi: Really? Man, news travels fast here...

Malon: Yeah... so, listen Luigi. I've been wondering...

Luigi: Yeah?

Malon: You know... since you broke up with Daisy and you're currently single... I guess what I'm asking you is...Mmmff!

Luigi pulled Malon into a kiss.

Luigi: Oh... sorry Malon... I just assumed that...

Malon: No... I wanted you to do that actually...

Luigi: Oh... wanna do it again?

Malon: YESH!

Hiro: You two done yet?

Luigi and Malon pulled away and blushed a deep red.

Hiro: Hey I know!

Luigi: What?

Hiro: We should have a party! You know, to celebrate you guys!

Malon: Great idea!

Hiro runs off, "Yo, Mario, Sonic, everyone, we got a party on our hands!"

Luigi: (sigh) Well it's for the best. Let's-a go!

Malon: Alright!

BACK AT THE DORMS

Peach: Oh hey, Hiro look! This is an old friend of mine, Krystal.

Krystal: A pleasure to meet you.

Hiro: The pleasure's all mine. Tell me, you haven't seen Fox, or any of the guys for that matter?

Peach: No, why? Is this one of those dude party things?

Hiro: Well, yes and no. There is a party but everyone's invited.

Peach: Oh! Well, I guess we better find the girls and the dudes!

Hiro: You're looking for the girls too?

Peach: You don't wanna know.

Hiro: O_O; Oookay then...

Peach: Well, what are we waiting for? We got some friends to find!

Hiro: Let's do this!

Hiro and Peach run up and down the school while the Super Mario World theme song plays randomly. Finally, they reach the dudes' dorm.

Hiro: We could have gone here in the first place, you know...

Peach: I know!

Hiro: Wait. Maybe we should get Luigi and Malon before we go in.

Peach: Okay. But if they're not in here, they've officially gone missing.

Hiro and Peach go and get Luigi and Malon then go back to the dudes' dorm.

Luigi: Alright... Get ready! Here we go!

Hiro and co. burst into the in fighting stances.

Hiro: Show thyself!

Peach: "Show thyself"?

Hiro: It fit the moment...

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Luigi: Oh my GOSH!

Malon: Weegee! Calm down!

Luigi: Okay. And my name is not Weegee!

Malon: Hahaha, JK.

Sonic: Oh, how you doin'?

Hiro: O_O;

Sonic: What? That was my Rasputia voice.

Peach: Never do that again.

Knuckles: Hey guys. We found a "new recruit". Say hello to... Ness!

Ness: Hey guys. Who's the new dude?

Shadow: Oh, him? That's Hiro. He's awesome.

Hiro: Hey Ness. Where's Lucas?

Ness: That fag? He's back on our planet, still in the 3rd grade.

Hiro: Wow. Lucas is a fag? I thought he was just acting in Brawl...

Ness: No, that was real.

Hiro: Oh.

?: Dude, you sure this is the place?

?: Of course! See, here we are now. Room 64.

Hiro and co. got into defensive stances and waited.

?: Whoa, whoa! We come in peace!

?: Yeah! What he said!

Hiro: Wait a second... I know who you guys are!

?: You do?

Hiro: Yeah! Your Mordecai, Rigby, Mega Man, Roxas, and...

Axel: Axel.

Hiro: ;) Right.

Captain Falcon: I know you! You're spiky hair's Somebody or something!

Roxas: I'm Sora's Nobody!

Sora: Nice to see you again, Roxas.

Roxas: Likewise, Sora.

Hiro: Alright! We got some announcements to make! First is... Luigi broke up with Daisy!

Everyone starts to break dance like there's no tomorrow.

Hiro: Next... Malon and Little Weegee are an item!

Everyone "awed" at Malon and Luigi and they blushed.

Hiro: And in celebration, we will have a party!

Silver: Yeah! It's a party, it's a party, it's a party, A!

Everyone partied till the daylight. Then came the...

HANGOVER

Hiro woke up with a headache and on the floor, lying on the floor with a blanket and some Sprite beside him.

Hiro: Ugh... what happened last night?

Shadow: Why is there a chicken leg in my bed?

Sonic woke up.

Sonic: Dude, I think I see blurry pictures...

Ike woke up.

Ike: Why do I have ketchup on my feet?

Tails woke up.

Tails: Who got toothpaste all over the sink?

The girls woke up.

Zelda: Wow. That was one crazy night...

Amy: I agree. I don't remember much...

Hiro suddenly got an idea.

Hiro: Hey! We should make a song about this!

Sonic: First off, that was random, and second, that may just work!

Hiro: Alright, It's gonna go like this...

There's a chicken in my bed,

Blurry pictures in my head,

Toothpaste all over the sink,

Ketchup covering mah feet,

Maybe I should take a bath,

Dust the shelves and clean the mat,

But whose living room is that?

I don't remember where I'm at,

Hiro: And that's all for now.

Sonic: I don't know Hiro. You seem like you knew this would happen...

Hiro: Why, what ever could you mean? I'm acting perfectly normal.

Just then, a huge black flash came out of the closet beside Tails and Mega Man.

Hiro 2: That's not me! That's an imposter!

Hiro 1: That's a lie, I'm the real Hiro!

Roxas: How do we tell them apart?

Sonic: I think I know how... Hiro 1!

Hiro 1: Yes?

Sonic: Out of everyone here, who did you first meet when you got here?

Hiro: Tails.

Sonic: Darn.

Shadow: Hiro 2!

Hiro 2: Yes?

Shadow: What is the name of your least favorite video game company?

Hiro 2: Sony.

Shadow: Correct.

Link: Now here's a question only the real Hiro could answer... What did Hiro name his electric guitar?

Hiro 1 and 2: Cobalt.

Link: Crap!

Marth: Maybe we're asking too many questions and not enough feelings...

Peach: (gets a sly smile on her face) I see where you're going with this...

Marth walks up to Hiro 1 and kisses him. Hiro 1 looks pretty insulted. She walks up to Hiro 2 and kisses him. Hiro 2 looks as light as a feather.

Marth: This is the right Hiro.

Hiro: Glad you guys could find me out. However that just leaves the matter of... you.

The fake Hiro pulled out a clear silver sword and looked much like Hiro's black katana.

Dark Hiro: I meant to keep up the ruse a little longer...

Link: This feels familiar...

Dark Hiro: But now it looks like I have a fight on my hands!

Dark Hiro blows up the apartment and he and Hiro are on a white platform with a black background.

Hiro: What did you do to my friends?

Dark Hiro smiles slyly.

DH: I locked them in a... detention cell.

Hiro: Why do you hate me so much?

DH: Because I'm your dark form, that's why.

Hiro: I guess I have no choice but to fight...

Dark Hiro: No, no, no... We fight on my rules.

Hiro: Grrr... Fine, Lets just do this.

Random Voice: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Hiro charges at Dark Hiro with lightning speed, but Dark Hiro stopped time and came down on Hiro and started slashing around at him. When time started flowing again, Hiro fell to the ground, and DH came down with all his power. Hiro slashed at his foe, only to be overpowered by Dark Hiro and then to be hit by a giant clear sword. When all seemed lost a dark entity surrounded Hiro.

Announcer: RAGE FORM! DARK ANGEL HIRO!

Hiro locked his vision on Dark Hiro.

Announcer: FINISH HIM!

He unleashed the black Triforce symbol on the back of his right had and started slashing around Dark Hiro and finally retracted his sword and hit Dark Hiro with all he had.

Scott: K.O.!

Dark Hiro fell back weakly and started glowing silver. He had turned into Light Demon Dark Hiro.

Dark Hiro: Time to finish this!

Dark Hiro made Marth appear from nowhere and shot a black energy at her. Hiro had no time to think and he flew over to Marth at lightning speed and got hit by the blast. Dark Hiro disappeared into the blackness, and everything returned to normal, even Hiro's friends.

Tikal: Hey, Hiro did it!

Hiro: Yeah... I did... but now I must go to where my mother and father are...

Marth: No! You can't...

Hiro: Sonic... my last wishes are... please play "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" at my funeral. I leave everything I have to you, Knux, Shad, and the rest of you. And Marth... I'll still feel it in myself when you press that necklace across you.

Scott: Wait, no Hiro!

Hiro: If only, if only the woodpecker sighs... the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies... the wolf waits below hungry and lonely... he cries to the moon... if only... if... only... Marth; I wanted to say this to you for a long time... I... love... you...

Marth: NO!

And with that, Hiro mumbled something and died peacefully, his body disappearing, leaving his sword behind.

Marth: Hiro...

AT THE FUNERAL

Everyone came except the Darks. They were having a party to celebrate Hiro's death.

Sonic: If everyone could come up and say some words of remembrance...

Shadow: I knew Hiro. In fact, I played in his band, DSX. We had some good times. I remember when we were having a conversation, he said that back in his world, we were all video game characters, and people doubted our existence. He reminded me of Maria and gave me a reason to carry on. He and I became really good friends. Let his soul rest in peace.

Scott: I'm Scott Pilgrim; I was Hiro's friend and secondary guitar player on DSX. We were awesome, and as his wishes stated, DSX will stay together. Hiro's soul will watch over us forever. Thank you and good night.

Peach: Hiro was the nicest ninja I had ever met. I just don't think he would go that easily, but he did take a hit from his dark foe, Dark Hiro. I'll remember him forever.

Marth: I was Hiro's girlfriend and his best friend until the day he died. I remember him giving me this amazing quartz and diamond necklace. I'll meet him again someday, one way or another. I'll love and remember him forever.

Sonic: Alright DSX... lets play.

Goku: One, two, three, four!

Sonic: I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known,

Don't know where it goes,

But it's home to me and I walk alone,

I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams,

And the city streets, where I'm the only one and I walk alone,

I walk alone, yeah I walk alone,

I walk alone, yeah I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone out there could find me,

Till then I walk...

**THE END**

(...)

Yeah, I know, sad way to end a story, even with my OC character.

There will be a DSX 2 but it won't be coming out until next month.

So be patient, and talk huge with a big stick!... Okay, not so much about the big stick thing, but really, be patient.

Sean

P.S., I got that final fight scene from a FlipNote called "Asis V.S. Reo". If you have a DSi, you know what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2: Whoa!

DSX: A Dude Story 2.0.

By ShadowMan213

Remember, I OWN NO ONE, except Hiro. Rated "T" for mild language, humor and rocking teenagers. Anyways 'on with the show' as they say!" By the way, Marth is a girl in this story.

"Wow."

"What?"

A black-haired tall teen walked into the room. "Grandpa, you're actually sending me to the high school of my choice?" Grandpa smiled. "Hey, what can I say? Ninjas got in free!" Grandpa was laughing his signature old man/dolphin laugh. "They say the school is located near Angel Island." Hiro's jaw dropped in amazement. He was barely able to speak. "A-Angel Island? As in Sonic the Hedgehog universe Angel Island? THAT ANGEL ISLAND!" Hiro said, bursting with glee. His Grandpa chuckled. He knew his grandson was a gamer, but not just any gamer. He would only play famous games like The Legend of Zelda or Super Mario Bros... Or games he said "Had potential" But he especially liked Sonic games which was a coincidence because those three games were the three most famous games of all time, following it was Kirby, next Donkey Kong, then, much to both their surprises was F-Zero, an old video game series. The list went on and on and at the very bottom was Sony which was really sad because Sony was in fact a knockoff retarded company with standards so low the even tried to copy not only the original NES, but all the other Nintendo game systems and renamed them. Nintendo not only sued them but thanks to them every Nintendo fan has every system they made and they started to resell the entire classic game collection from NES to GameCube also the Sega Dreamcast came out again more popular than before much to Hiro's delight because they sold Sonic Adventures 1 and 2 including the battle ones, but that's not important. Hiro was still freaking out in happiness from learning that the school he was going to for twelve years of his adolescent life was located near the amazing floating island of Mobius. "When do I go?" Hiro asked eagerly. "Tomorrow morning" Grandpa said kind of sad. "Hey, Grandpa. Don't worry. I'll, as the Terminator once said, be back" Hiro said lovingly. Grandpa was his only family and he was the only one who could carry the Katyanagi name alive. Hiro went up to his room got three suitcases. He filled one with clothes, one with books and video games, and the last one with all of his video game systems. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on his bed. In the middle of the night he thought he heard someone say "Call my name aloud." Hiro naturally replied with a little bit of curiosity and fear "What is your name?" A Shadow Dragon appeared but to Hiro it looked...familiar. The dragon touched Hiro's head and Hiro instantly yelled out its name. "KOMMISSAR!" Hiro yelled out making a colossal black flash appear. Hiro felt powerful. Was it because of that dragon? Hiro thought. He fell instantly back to sleep and had a dream of running with Sonic and his friends. TO BE CONTINUED...

Hiro woke up in his bed and got up and almost immediately he put on one of his favorite rock songs, The Reflex. Hiro said to himself, "I knew I forgot something" and he got his cobalt and blue electric guitar and started playing along to the tune of The Reflex. Having brushed his teeth washed his face and combed his hair- which may I remind you is very long for his age- he got his bags and put his electric guitar in its case and walked out of his room with one final glance. As he put his things in the trunk of his car he heard the voice of Kommissar again and wondered if he was watching him. He drove off seeing his Grandpa cry a little but got himself together. He saw the airport and, strangely enough he saw a fox with two tails and, much shorter than him, was carrying a sign that said "Katyanagi" Hiro instantly recognized the short orange fox and picked him up and hugged him, as if he was a brother. The fox was confused. Hiro instantly checked himself and put him down but was still excited. The fox said "Um... are you Hiro?" "Yes, I am Hiro. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" "I'm Miles Prower! But you can call me Tails." Hiro laughed to himself. Tails was confused. "What's so funny?" Hiro said "Your name is a pun" Tails got the joke. "Oh. Miles Prower. Miles per Hour... Yeah. I get it." Tails then remembered why he was he there. "Anyways, I'm here to escort you to The Sky Ninja Academy for The Gifted. Please step through this portal." Hiro reluctantly obeyed and stepped through only to fall into a blue and yellow airplane. "Ow." Hiro said while on the floor of the plane only to realize he was flying! Tails was flying the plane as if it was second nature while Hiro was screaming and calling God to help him to not die. They were flying near the school and that's when Hiro saw it. "A-A-ANGEL ISLAND! OH MY GOD ITS ANGEL ISLAND! TAILS ITS ANGEL ISLAND!" Hiro screamed very excited. Tails could only laugh when he landed. Hiro got off the plane with his bags and electric guitar. "Look out school, 'cause Hiro K. and Tails the Fox have landed!" Hiro said looking at Tails then looking at the school. Hiro and Tails walked up to their room and what can only be described as pure happiness happened. Hiro is sharing a room with the legendary super fast, super cool Sonic the Hedgehog. And if that wasn't enough, both he and Sonic were sharing a room with the mythic Hero of Time and the Demon Killer Link and Ichigo. Hiro blacked out hoping this was not a dream... Hiro soon came to only to realize he was surrounded by Sonic and his friends, Mario and his brother Luigi, Link, Zelda, Malon, and Midna, Marth, Ike, and Roy, Ichigo and his friends, Naruto and his friends, Asis and Reo, Lucario and Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Scott Pilgrim and his friends, Kirby and Meta Knight, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and friends and, when he looked ahead of him he saw Shadow standing over him with a Chaos Emerald, with a look that said "Great, you're okay" Hiro stood up and in and instant grabbed his electric guitar case, opened it and started to play what they called "the greatest thing they have ever lent their ears to". Hiro had a look that said O. M. G... Hiro yelled out "THANK YOU GOD FOR THIS! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN EVER AGAIN!" Finally, Link had the courage to walk up to the bewildered guitar playing teenager and said" Um... hi. Welcome to SNAG I am Link Hyrule and these are my friends. Who are you?" Hiro regained his calmness and said in one breath "I am Hiro Katyanagi, from Tokyo, Japan, I am a newfound ninja and I am an EXTREME gamer meaning I only play video games from you" Hiro pointed a Link and his friends. "You" He pointed at Mario and Luigi. "And especially YOU." Hiro pointed at Sonic and his friends. "A little of you." He pointed at Kirby and Meta Knight. "Some of you." He pointed to Captain Falcon and Lucario and Mewtwo. "Ah...Yeah you too." He pointed at Goku and his friends. "I've seen your movie, read your comics, and played your game." He pointed at Scott and his friends. "I've seen your FlipNote series." He pointed at Asis and Reo. "I've watched your series on YouTube." He pointed at Naruto and his friends. "So... umm... since we have that cleared up I would like to say hi personally. First was Mario. "Its-a me! Mario!" Mario said to Hiro. Hiro laughed. Next was Luigi. "L...Lets-a go..." Luigi said timidly. Next was Sonic. "Sonic's the name," Speed's my game" I finished. Everyone looked confused. "I play a lot of Sonic, okay." Hiro said defensively. Next was Knuckles. Hey. Nice to meet ya. Pretty sweet electric guitar." "Thanks, Knux." Next was Shadow. "Hello. My name is... "I cut him off. "I know, Shadow the Hedgehog, right? You starred in your own game back on Earth. You had guns and you went super and EVERYTHING! It was kick-a, man. Shadow smiled at the remark of him having his own video game. Next was Rouge. "Hey kid. You're pretty gutsy for a ninja." "Thanks, Rouge." Next was Amy. "Hey new kid. You're pretty sweet and simple for a guitar playing ninja." Hiro blushed. Next was Cream and Cheese. "Hi, Mr. Hiro. You're good on your guitar. Could you play a little for us?" I stared at her. "You sure?" Yeah, Hiro, you can do it! Came rushing through the air and Hiro was encouraged to do it. "ALRIGHT! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THIS SCHOOL TO ITS KNEES?" Hiro yelled. "YEAH!" "LET'S DO THIS!" Hiro played a riff from Der Kommissar. Scott reached into Ramona's bag and grabbed his black electric guitar and ran up to Hiro. Hiro just smiled and played the riff with him. Tails conveniently had his keyboard but was WAY to long to play alone. He grabbed Ike and joined Hiro and Scott. Knux and Shadow looked at each other, nodded their heads, and smiled. They both had electric basses. And so, like Tails, Ike, and Scott, they went up and joined them. Hiro looked around and said "Wow. Now all we need is a drummer and a lead vocalist." Sonic raced up and said "I can, uh, be vocalist." Everyone gasped at the fact Sonic off all people would want to be vocalist, but nevertheless, they still didn't have a drummer. Until Goku walked up with two drumsticks in his hand. They all just smiled. Then Hiro stood up "Alright, we're playing Der Kommissar. Anyone knows what that song is?" Amazingly all knew the all too well. Hiro then told Goku to count it off. Knux asked who we were called. Just then the shadow dragon's voice went through Hiro's mind. "D... S... X..." Hiro smiled and said "DSX." Goku counted it off. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Hiro started with the riff and Scott ended it. Tails and Ike were playing keyboard in the background along with Knuckles and Shadow on bass. Goku was having too much fun with the drums. When the song was over, everyone was standing there, jaws all dropped, and with blank expressions on their face until Link yelled "THAT... WAS... AWESOME!" "ENCORE, DUDES!" Rouge yelled. "YOU WANT AN ENCORE? WE'LL GIVE YOU AN ENCORE!" Hiro yelled to them. "GOKU, COUNT IT OFF!" Hiro yelled. "1, 2, 3, 4!" And with that not only had Hiro made friends on the first day, but had formed a band in the process.

When they finally stopped playing, Hiro finished meeting with everyone and packed up his electric guitar and he heard Silver and Tails call his name. "I have one slight question. Are you a nerd?" Silver asked Hiro. "Heck yeah I am!" "Cool, see you tomorrow 'Ro." Silver and Tails said before walking off. Hiro thought "I am awesome!

Hiro woke up and, without warning; he saw a long, powerful, indestructible black katana in a room along with the Master Sword, Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Sonic's shoes, Mario and Luigi's caps, and more. Hiro jumped out his bed and ran out the door but not before waking everyone in his room and asking them to help get this mysterious sword and the rest of the items and when they got back to install all his game systems. They agreed to help but on one condition. I dare not mention it yet, but it has something to do with the game systems. They took Shadow with them because he can use the Chaos

Field to sense energy readings. Shadow tested it out on Hiro. When he was done, Hiro asked "What's wrong Shadow?" Shadow said "Your power level is literally over 90000000" Hiro stepped back in disbelief. "No. Way. I have a power level higher than Goku's." Sonic just smiled and said "Hey, well, at least now you know you actually have a power level!" Sonic said jokingly. Hiro had to agree. "I feel a VERY powerful energy on the other side of this door." They kicked open the door in fighting stances. They saw everything Hiro had described to them. The Master Sword, Sonic's shoes, everything. However, when Hiro saw the mysterious black katana, the shadow dragon's voice resounded through the air. "It's yours, Hiro. It was your father's." A tear fell on Hiro's cheek. "I have brought it to you because your father said he wanted you to have it in memory of him." Hiro asked "What was his name?" The shadow dragon replied in a proud voice: "Kommissar." Hiro looked up at the dragon in surprise. "You're my father? That's amazing! My own father, a dragon." Kommissar smiled happily at his son. "Well, my son, the sword is yours. Although you're a master in sword wielding and martial arts, I will talk to you every once in a while. Well, goodbye my son. Until we meet again." Kommissar then flew up to the heavens where Hiro could see his mother's smiling face. Then Hiro blacked out. When he woke up he was out side his room door with everyone around him. Hiro smiled. "Guys, we have to stop meeting like this." Hiro said jokingly. Some face-palmed, others they laughed, few sweat-dropped. "So why the heck am I outside the room?" Hiro asked. "To show you... THIS!" Amy said, opening the door. The room had been totally redecorated to his bandmates and friends approval. The first thing they noticed was a huge sign that read "Dragon's Den", much to Goku's delight. The second thing was the various video game posters from Hiro's world. Shadow was in fact pleased because Hiro had been telling the truth about them being videogame characters in his world. The third thing was that the room was MUCH bigger than it was before. The fourth and final thing was the various videogames, DVD's, and Nintendo game systems. Hiro finally spoke up and said "WHO WANTS A GOOD MOVIE NIGHT AT OUR ROOM?" Everyone said either "I do" or "What time do we get there?"

NIGHTTIME

8:33

Hiro randomly grabbed 6 movies and was pleased with what he got: 300, Mortal Kombat, Star Trek, Saw, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and The Matrix. His friends were setting up for the ultimate movie night, and it gave Hiro a sense of proud ness. So he got up and picked 6 MORE movies. This time he picked: Recess: School's Out, Lord of the Rings, Super Smash Bros. The Movie, The Hangover, Trick r' Treat, and Super Mario Bros. Z: The Movie. Hiro decided to show his friends the Stupid Mario Bros. Series, let them watch him play some video games and then just talk normally. At around 8:40, everyone showed up. Hiro stood up. "Alright, we're watching 300 first." A loud cheer came from Shadow and Knux.

ONE 300 MOVIE LATER

Rouge: Whoa.

Silver and Tails: This is blasphemy. This is MADNESS! Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!

Sonic: I officially call Leonidas.

Link: O_O

Zelda: Um, Link? You okay?

Link: Yeah. That movie was so freaking epic! What's next?

Hiro: Um... Mortal Kombat.

Shadow: YESH!

Sonic: I call the lightning dude!

Shadow: I call Liu Kang.

Hiro: I call Johnny Cage!

Amy: I call Sonya Blade!

Everyone: Sweat-Drops or face-palms

Amy: What?

ONE EPIC MORTAL KOMBAT MOVIE LATER

Shadow: (Hums the Mortal Kombat Theme Song)

Sonic: Epic. What's next?

Hiro: Star Trek. (Has an exciting grin on his face)

Silver and Tails: YESH!

Sonic: I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm kind of excited too.

Everyone: (Gasps)

Sonic: What! I like the series.

ONE SCI-FI FILLED STAR TREK MOVIE LATER

Rouge: (K.O.'d on Knux)

Knuckles: (Smiles because he knows Rouge likes him)'

Sonic: My dreams have been crushed.

Silver: :)

Tails: O_O

Rukia: Oookay then... what's next?

Hiro: Saw 1.

Everyone who had a BF or GF clung on to each other, including Knux and Rouge.

Hiro: Um... Knux?

Knuckles: (Goes completely red)

Rouge: (Doesn't really care so makes out with Knux)

Everyone: ! (Like Solid Snake)

Knuckles: Has a "finally" look on his face.

Hiro: O_O Okay.

ONE SUPER SCARY SAW MOVIE LATER

Blaze and Silver: Holy crap. That guy is crazy as ****

Sonic and Amy: You're telling us.

Tails and Cosmo: (Still making out)

Omega: Computer scanning says this is awkward. What is next?

Hiro: Um...Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

Sonic: Hey Tails, its you're movie.

Tails: DWK!

Cosmo: I'm watching this one with Tails!

Hiro: Okay then...

ONE FUNNY YET WIMPY DWK MOVIE LATER

Tails: That was awesome!

Sonic: Especially the ending song. Epic!

Shadow: (Making out with Tikal)

Silver: I must say it was quite funny.

Ichigo: So what's next? (Sees Rukia do the come here finger)

Hiro: The Matrix.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver: For real?

Hiro: Yep. Hey, you guys seen Ichigo or Rukia?

Sonic: They were just making out.

Hiro: (face-palms)

ONE NINJA MATRIX MOVIE LATER

Sonic, Shadow, Silver: :)

Hiro: I know, I know.

Knux and Rouge: What's next?

Hiro: Recess: School's Out.

Blaze: Really? I used to watch Recess when I was a kid.

Silver: I think pretty much every one used to watch it. Like the KND.

Everyone: Looks at Silver as if had said mystical words.

Silver: What?

Sonic: Oh my God I remember wanting to be Number 2 so bad.

Knuckles: I was most like Number 4.

Amy: I wanted to be Number 3.'

Sonic: You're most like her.

Shadow: I think I would have been Number 1.

Hiro: Who would be Number 5?

Kirby: I think my girlfriend would be Number 5.

Meta Knight: You mean Vivian?

Asis: I think Tina would be N5.

Reo: I agree.

Hiro: Let's just get the movie started.

ONE RECESS FILLED RECESS MOVIE LATER

Sonic: I call TJ.

Knuckles: I call Vince.

Amy: Big is Mikey.

Everyone laughs hard because they know it's true.

Ichigo and Naruto: What's next?

Hiro: Wait, having an epiphany here.

Sonic: What?

Hiro: Remember those old shows Invader Zim, Courage the Cowardly Dog (An oxymoron), American Dragon: Jake Long, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Jimmy Neutron, Dragon Ball, Spider-Man, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Doug, and Pepper Ann!

Everyone: O_O'

Amy: The only thing I heard was Powerpuff Girls and Pepper Ann.

Silver and Tails: Jimmy Neutron 4 Life!

Blaze: I actually remember All Grown Up. I used it to get through middle school.

Sonic: Why? I used Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.

Knuckles: I remember watching Doug. But the Pepper Ann theme song was much catchier.

Rouge: Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann, much to cool for 7th grade, Pepper Ann, Yeah, she's one in a million! Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann, much to cool for 7th grade.

Everyone: Catch me if you can, Pepper Ann! Catch me if you can, Pepper Ann, Catch if you can, Pepper Ann! PEPPER ANN!

Shadow: Remember Hey Arnold!

Goku: You did not just bring that back! I guess I can bring back Rocko's Modern Life and Angry Beavers!

Sonic: WHAT THE DEUCE, GOKU! THOSE TWO WERE DEAD FOR A FREAKING REASON! NICKTOONS CREATED THEM BECAUSE AT THE TIME THEY WERE LOW ON BUDGET AND IDEAS FOR THAT MATTER! WHY DO YOU THINK DOUG LEFT THEM FOR DISNEY TOONTOWN OR DISNEY XD OR WHATEVER THEY CALL IT NOWADAYS?

Vegeta: I'm sorry but blue dude's right. That was a stupid move. That's almost like me bringing back you-know-who!

Everyone's eyes widened because they were talking about Weegee.

Silver and Blaze: NO! DO NOT EVEN TALK ABOUT HIM!

Sonic and Amy: YES PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND MOBIAN, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!

Shadow and Stephanie: THERE ARE ONLY TWO WAYS TO DEFEAT HIM! EITHER WITH CHUCK NORRIS OR WITH A CHAOS RICK ROLL!

Hiro: Are you talking about Weegee?

Everyone: K.O.

Scott: K.O.!

Hiro: (sigh) Guys wake up!

Everyone wakes up.

Hiro: You guys do know that not only do I know someone who can Chaos Rick Roll but I know Chuck Norris? He's my uncle.

Everyone sighs with relief soon to be replaced with pure fear. Weegee came to the apartment-house! Hiro only chuckled.

Hiro: Uncle Norris!

Weegee: !

Chuck Norris: Yeah, Hiro?

Hiro: Weegee's back.

Shadow: Chaos... RICK ROLL.

Hiro: Rushes over and chops Weegee's head off, its last words being, "OBEY WEEGEE"

Everyone wakes up to find Chuck Norris and Hiro talking as if there wasn't a dead Weegee.

Chuck: well I gotta run. Mom says she's making' fried chicken!

And with that, Chuck had run almost as fast as sonic.

Hiro: Anyways, the next movie is Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Three Rings.

Link, Silver, Naruto, and Tails: :)

Girls: (SIGH)

Hiro: Hey, it's either this or the Black Cauldron. And you know how Link is when he sees it.

Link: To Fake Hyrule!

Everyone: Laughs hysterically because it's so true.

ONE ZELDA-ESQUE FILM LATER

Tails: (spent the entire movie making out with Cosmo)

Hiro: Dude.

Knux and Rouge: Link must be pissed.

Link: (super-pissed) There wasn't even a magical sword! The last Narnia did better than that!

Zelda: Hey Link; I know what can get your mind of things.

Link: Oh, do you?

Hiro: You might want to avert your eyes...

ONE VERY DISTURBING MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH LINK AND ZELDA LATER

Hiro: I feel very sorry for those who didn't avert their eyes.

Rouge: What's the next movie?

Hiro: SSSSSSSSSSUUUUPPPER... SSSSSSSSSMMMAAAAAAAAAAAASSSH BROTHERRRRRRRS!

Everyone from Brawl does the 'rock on' sign at Hiro.

Shadow: I'm still angry that I'm not in Brawl.

Sonic: You were an Assist Trophy. So technically, you were in Brawl; just not playable.

Shadow: I liked it better back in Melee when good players could hack me in.

Hiro: I have to be honest; Shadow was kind of confusing in Brawl. I mean, no offense, but Roy should have come back and Jigglypuff should have been brutally beaten by Mewtwo and Lucario. It's completely useless!

Kirby: Yeah!

Meta Knight: Shut up, Kirby. You're just angry you got K.O.'d by the other pink mass.

Hiro: You got knocked out by Jigglypuff? Can't you, like, swallow people?

Goku: I wasn't in Brawl either...

Vegeta: That's only because it would be cheap if the two most powerful Saiyans on earth competed against two giant floating hands on a mystical space arena in an unknown galaxy. And yes, I DID break the fourth wall last September.

Shadow: And you see, that's why we're friends.

ONE SSBB KICK-A MOVIE LATER

Everyone: O O

Sonic: It. Was. AWESOME!

Scott and Ramona: Kick-a, man. Kick-a.

Shadow and Julie-Su: (still making out)

Silver and Blaze: (making out)

Tails: I should have been in Brawl.

Everyone: Bursts out laughing

Sonic: Dude, I've been to Brawl and trust me, you would not last five minutes in there.

Shadow: Besides, they would just consider you as a clone like Mario and Dr. Mario.

Roy: Why do you think I got kicked out on my first SSB game?

Marth: Because of the fact that in there you were a clone of me and still sucked.

Hiro was love-stricken. Sonic instantly recognized the face and talked to Hiro.

Sonic: Dude, do you have the hots for her?

Hiro: Who?

Sonic: Marth!

Hiro: ...Maybe...

Sonic: Yes, you do. I can hook you up.

Hiro: Really? Thanks man, thanks.

Sonic: So here's what we're gonna do... (Whisper)

Hiro: That's a great idea!

Sonic: So you're up for it?

Hiro: Yeah. I mean, what better way to tell Marth I like her then to tell the girls!

Sonic: It may sound easy, but its not.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Sonic: You can't trust Amy or Zelda. Peach, on the other hand is very trustworthy...

Hiro: What difference does it make if we just tell all the girls at one time?

Sonic: NO! Do you know what might happen if you told all the girls at one time?

Hiro: I don't think I wanna know.

Sonic: You really don't; Knux tried the same thing last year and look at what happened to him!

Hiro: Okay, just let me announce the next movie and then you tell Peach.

Sonic: Got it.

Hiro walked out on the room.

Hiro: Next movie is The Hangover.

Peach: That movie reminds me of how Mario and I met.

Everyone: O_O'

Hiro: It reminds me of the time Sonic's brother, Manic, had that crappy girlfriend that made out with a bartender.

Sonic: (face-palms) Manic always did say she was a bit off when they made out.

Hiro: I wish I could go to Las Vegas and get a hangover never knowing where my friend was and eventually find a naked Asian with a crowbar in the trunk of my car.

Everyone: O_O;

Hiro: What? I watched the movie about 9000 times on Netflix on my Wii.

ONE AWESOMELY FUNNY MOVIE LATER

Hiro: I still can't get over the fact they found a baby in the closet and the naked Asian dude.

Ichigo: Dude, that movie was funnier than DWK!

Tails: Hey!

Sonic: Hey, Peach, can I talk to you for a sec?

Peach: Sure.

Sonic: Listen, Hiro likes Marth I need you to tell Marth that.

Peach: Okay, but what difference would it make if you just told all the girls?

Sonic: Hiro already asked that.

Peach: Oh. Okay, well, I'll tell her.

Sonic: Thanks, Peach! I owe ya one.

Peach: I'll keep notice of that...

Hiro: The next movie is Trick r' Treat!

Blaze: Please. Sounds like a bad horror movie.

Hiro: You sure Blaze? Don't judge a book by its cover.

Blaze: Please. I can handle whatever this movie can dish out.

ONE ULTRA SCARY TRICK R' TREAT MOVIE LATER

Blaze: I WILL NEVER GO TRICK OR TREATING AGAIN.

Sonic: I think I have serious mental scars.

Tails: What. The. Crap.

Shadow: O_O

Silver: That was one of the scariest movies of all time. I mean, why do they WANT demonic Halloween children to live?

Omega: Who knows, man, who knows.

Stephen: I think that was scarier than Freiza in his final mecha form.

Kim: What's next?

Hiro: FINAL MOVIE! Super Mario Bros. Z: the Movie.

Sonic, Shadow, Mario, and Luigi: HOLY DEUCE.

ONE EPICLY EPIC AWESOME FIGHTING MOVIE LATER

Tails: How come I had to die?

Amy: You weren't the only one Tails.

Knuckles: They didn't even show me getting shot!

Silver: Well, at least the Mario Bros., Sonic and Shadow kicked butt.

Sonic: Thanks. You guys have to admit, I looked beast when I was Fire Sonic.

Hiro: The party ain't over yet!

Everyone:!

Hiro: Yep! We got about 5 more movies!

Everyone: (cheers) yes!

Hiro: Alright, next movie is a chick flick. 13 Going on 20.

Girls: EEEK!

Dudes: (groan)

ONE LUBBY-DOVEY MOVIE LATER

Amy: I'm so happy!

Rouge: What's next?

Hiro: Back to the Future Part 1.

Silver and Tails: EPIC AWESOMESESS

Hiro: I know, right!

ONE TIME TRAVELING CAR BACK TO THE FUTURE MOVIE LATER

Silver and Tails: PURE HAPPINESS!

Blaze: And you see, that's why we're friends.

Goku: What could be next?

Hiro: White Chicks.

Sonic: Reminds me of the time Knux dressed up in drag to get some cheerleaders.

Hiro: ?

Sonic: Middle school.

Hiro: Oh.

ONE WHITE CHICKS MOVIE LATER

Sonic: Peach, did you tell Marth yet?

Peach: Yeah. She was surprised. She told me she was going to talk to Hiro.

Sonic: Gotcha.

Hiro: Next movie is The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

Link: This one better have a magical sword in it.

Hiro: Oh, it will.

ONE SUPER ZELDA-ESQUE MOVIE LATER

Link: Lord of the Rings has nothing on that.

Zelda: I agree.

Sonic: Me too.

Shadow: I can confirm on that.

Marth: Hey, Hiro. Can we talk?

Hiro: Uh... sure? What's up?

Marth: Peach told me what you think of me...

Hiro: Darn it, Sonic! I told you to not tell every girl we both know!

Marth: And I accept.

Hiro: You probably think I'm just some stalk-... wait, what?

Marth: I said I accept. I like you back.

(Record scratch) Hiro: WAHOOOOO!

?: How sentimental.

Amy: Scourage. What are you doing here?

Scourge: I'm just here to see what all the light and happiness is about.

Tails: Emo faker.

Scourage: I am NOT EMO!

Shadow: Dude, you're more emo than me. And I'm PROUD to admit it.

Scourage: I am not! No matter. What I actually came here to say is that I have already started a band, Hiro! So no matter what you do we shall always be rivals! In fact; Dark Hiro, Anti-Knuckles, Nega-Scott, come!

Anti-Knux, Nega-Scott, Dark Hiro: Hello, rivals.

Scourage: So no matter what happens, our dark band will prevail against your light band! We will win this!

Tails: Emo...

Scourage: Say it one more time, and I swear I will personally destroy you!

Tails: E. M. O.

Scourage: I can't take it any more!

FALCOON... PAWNCH!

Tails: Missed me!

Scourage: This isn't over, fools...

Sonic: That's why you got pwn'd by Tails!

Hiro: Ah well. Oh yeah! I gotta show you guys something on my DSi!

"What could it be?" everyone thought.

Hiro: I present to you- Stupid Mario Bros.!

Mario and Luigi: Hey-a! We-a take offence to that-a!

Episode 1:

Luigi: Mario, we have to save princess!

Mario: Then lets-a go! Wait. Wait. Luigi, stop.

Luigi: But Mario, we have to save the princess!

Mario: I don't care. Let's go play Super Smash Bros. or something.

Luigi: But Mario, if we don't save the princess, who will?

Mario: Chuck Norris.

Luigi: Why Chuck Norris?

Mario: Chuck Norris can do anything.

Luigi: Wait Mari- (sigh) Chuck Norris isn't even in our video games. Wait up!

Back at Mario's house...

Luigi: This so beats saving the princess.

(Insert Mario dead music.)

Everyone: Bursting out laughing.

Hiro: Wait, wait. That's not even the end! Let me show you one of my favorite episodes

Episode 27:

Mario: Come on, Luigi, get up.

Nox Descius: Nobody's allowed here. Leave now or YOU MUST DIE!

Luigi: What do you mean? Why are here, anyway?

Nox Descius: I said leave.

Mario: No. we're not leaving until you tell us what's going on.

Nox Descius: Okay. FALCON PAWNCH!

Luigi: Mario?

Nox Descius: PAWNCH!

Luigi: Uhhh...

Nox Descius: Now for the red one.

(Insert Mario death music)

Everyone: MARIO GOT PWN'D!

Mario: That's not real me.

Luigi: Yeah. If that was really me I would have just stayed home.

Knuckles: How many episodes are there?

Hiro: 45 plus a movie.

Knuckles: Sweet.

Hiro: Music Video time!

Sonic: Even sweeter!

ABOUT 4 MUSIC VIDEOS LATER

Knuckles: Anything else that thing can do?

Hiro: Oh yeah! Watch this!

Hiro hooks it up to the speakers in his room.

Silver: That's it?

Hiro: Nope! I give you DSi Sound!

One plays, causing everyone to feel depressed at life.

Shadow: One is the lonliest number that you'll ever do

Sonic: Two can be as bad as one it's the lonliest number since the number one

Tails and Ike: (playing keyboard)

Hiro: No is the saddest experience you'll ever know

Amy: Yes it's the saddest experience you'll ever know

Knuckles: 'Cause one is the lonliest that you'll ever do

Silver: One is the lonliest number

Blaze: TURN IT OFF, FOR CHAOS' SAKE!

Hiro: Sorry. That's a depressing song.

Tails: You're telling me.

Sonic: Well, I don't really know about you guys but I'm gonna go to sleep. You guys don't have to get out, but you gotta get outta here.

Everyone: Aww!

Marth: Ah well. I had a nice time.

Hiro: Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.

Marth: (blush)

Hiro and Marth: (heads get closer, and then make out)

Hiro: Wow.

Marth: Ditto.

Amy: Marth, the rest of the girls are waiting! Stop making out with Hiro and come on!

Marth: I'm coming! (sigh) Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Hiro: Will we make out more?

Marth: Yeah. I promise. (kisses Hiro a the cheek)

Hiro: (blushes violently) S-see ya later.

Marth: (waves goodbye before walking out.)

Knuckles: (laughing to himself) Second day and you've already got a girlfriend? Nice.

Sonic: You my friend are a beast.

Hiro: I'm not the only one. Look at Strawberry over there! He made out with Rukia so much it looked illegal!

Ichigo: My name is not STRAWBERRY!

Silver: But you let Rukia call you that!

Sonic: Me and Amy. Enough said.

Shadow: What about me and Tikal?

Link: I'm sorry to ask, but did anyone consider me and Zelda?

Kirby: Wisdom and Courage. Sounds good.

Meta Knight: You need serious help. That's why I'm dating your sister.

Kirby: You mean Mikaela? Fine by me, as long as you don't hurt her, mentally, physically, or emotionally.

Naruto: Sakura and I make a good pair.

Goku: Chi-Chi and I are a pretty good together.

Vegeta: You're only dating because of her name.

Dudes: (snicker because they know it's true.)

Mario: Hey, you guys can say what you want. I'm dating a princess.

Luigi: So am I. She just isn't that popular, but that's why I like her.

Knuckles: The poor misguided fool. He's just another Manic waiting to happen.

Hiro: So what about that Scourage guy?

Sonic: He's a lady killer and a girlfriend stealer.

Hiro: So THAT'S why he was looking at all the girls like they were government cheese. He better not touch Marth, or I WILL kill him with all of my might.

Shadow: Same here.

Sonic: Me too.

Naruto: If he even tries to touch Sakura, I will turn into my Kyubii form and scratch his eyes and all his intestines with my bare claws.

Hiro: I haven't tried out my power with this sword but know this: if we ever see Scourage and his gang trying to get close to our girls we will start a fight with him and his gang because after all, all his gang is opposite versions of all of us so it would be fair.

Knuckles: Guys like that don't play fair; they will stop a nothing to get what they want. But if what they want is our girls, we will not give up. Never!

Hiro: DSX FOREVER!

Dudes: (everyone who had a sword raised it up, the others raised up their fist) YEAH!

Asis: Let's get some sleep. Scourage and his gang of homos will try to get our girls.

Hiro: How do you know that?

Asis: My sword talks to me. I am its chosen holder, after all.

Reo: Mine do also. They say they will be carrying... guns, knives, you know, amateur stuff.

Hiro: Oh, okay. Now we sleep, but first... I must dance!

Dudes: Go Hiro! Go Hiro!

THE NEXT MORNING

Hiro: Alright dudes, today we're in for the fight of our lives. Or rather, the fight of our girlfriend's humanity.

Tails: Miles better not touch Cream! She's still 16!

Knuckles: Wow. She must be smart like you, no homo.

Scott: So, are we ready? Everyone got their fists and swords ready?

Dudes: (nod)

Hiro: I'm ready to kick some butt! Who's with me?

Shadow: For our girlfriends!

Naruto: For our pride!

Silver and Tails: For Narnia!

Link: And for Asla- Wait, what?

Silver: Sorry. We watched too much Narnia.

Hiro: No matter what, WE WILL FIGHT!

Knuckles: TILL THE END!

Dudes: DSX FOREVER!

Dudes: (run out the room yelling)

Hiro: Where's Marth? (Hiro turns around) No...

Sonic: Hiro, what's- Oh my God.

Scourage: (forcibly making Marth kiss him)

Hiro: ...

Shadow: Dude, are you okay?

Hiro: NOOOOOOO! I LET HER OUT OF MY GRASP! I COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS! (black aura surrounds Hiro, and his eyes go white) AND NOW... HE'S MAKING OUT WITH HER!(black and white wings appear out of Hiro's back, his sword grows longer and bigger, as Hiro becomes taller and his arms get longer) BUT NOW... (he points to Scourage) YOU MUST DIE!

Scourage: Please. I'm not gonna... (Hiro unleashes a Triforce like Link's but it's black, and it hits Scourage and Hiro begins to slash around it.)

Dark Angel Hiro: Are you okay, Marth? (slightly deeper)

Marth: I think so. Thanks, Hiro.

Dark Hiro: (uses a revival potion to bring back Scourage.)

Link: Oh no you don't! (uses the Hero's Bow and shoots it at the glass bottle)

Dark Hiro: You're too late you fool! (a drop falls on both sides of Scourage before being impaled by Link's arrow.)

Scourage: This is NOT over, my dark friend. We will prevail!

Hiro: I am not an evil dark like you a-holes. Now prepare to-

Marth: No, Hiro. He's not worth it.

Dark Angel Hiro: Okay. (goes back to normal)

Scourage: You're so weak, obeying a woman.

Hiro: She is not just a woman; she's my girlfriend. Insult her again, and I'll personally escort you straight to Hell!

Dark Hiro: Trust me Scourage; He's not lying.

Scourage: (looks at Marth) One day, my sweet! We will be together again!

Hiro: Not as long as I live and my father protects me.

Scourage: Fall back, ADZ. We will finish this another time... (ADZ disappears)

Sonic: Dude, that was awesome! You were all like "You will die" and "go to Hell"

and stuff!

Shadow: I must admit, it was quite awesome.

Scott: Thank God none of the girls got hurt.

Hiro: Marth, if Scourage and his gang ever try to get you girls, use this. (gives Marth a necklace with a large piece of smooth quartz.)

Marth: It's beautiful; what does it do?

Hiro: Just place it close to your heart; I'll feel it inside me.

Girls: Aww!

Sonic: (puts the peace sign up)

Scott: So... What do we do for the rest of the day?

Hiro and Marth: (run into the guy's room, locks the door and proceeds to make-out.)

Naruto: Well, that's just great.

ONE HOUR LATER

Hiro: We're back!

Everyone: (gets up hurriedly)

Marth: You are a great kisser.

Hiro: As are you.

Knuckles: Who wants to hear us rehearse?

Everyone: We do!

ONE REHEARSAL LATER

Link: Still awesome as ever.

Amy: Hey, guys!

Sonic: What's up, Amy?

Amy: I saw a poster for a "Battle of the Bands" competition at Club Marvel!

Hiro: Sounds epic. What time do we get there?

Amy: 8:40.

Shadow: I guess we'll see you in... 2 hours.

1 HOUR BEFORE SHOW TIME AT CLUB MARVEL

Hiro: Alright. I've looked into it and we're only allowed to play 4 songs. Anybody got one?

Sonic: I recommend Who Can it Be Now?.

Shadow: How about Boulevard of Broken Dreams?

Scott: What about... What do you Want from Me?

Hiro: Yes, yes, yes, and as a final song, Hungry Like the Wolf.

Sonic: I can go with that.

Shadow: I'll be ready in 2 minutes.

Knuckles: So, what if Scourage and his band show up?

Sasuke: Yeah. I mean, it IS after all, a Battle of the Bands.

Hiro: Remember, I gave Marth that quartz necklace. If the girls are in danger, they can fight. I mean, have you ever seen Marth's sword, Falchion? It's awesome.

Sonic: Of course you would think it's awesome. (Smirks)

Hiro: Oh, shut up!

Link: Hey guys, show time in 20 minuets.

Hiro: Alright. Okay guys, we ready?

Sonic: I'm all good.

Shadow: I got my bass.

Knuckles: So do I.

Scott: I got my Fender.

Tails and Ike: We got the keyboard.

Goku: My drums are outside.

Hiro: I got Cobalt.

DSX: O_O;

Hiro: What? You think it's weird to name an inanimate object?

Link: Five minutes!

Hiro: Okay. Here we come.

Kommissar: I am... proud of you... my son. But... know this... your girlfriend... her friends... may be in danger after the shows... warn your friends to be on alert...

Hiro: Yes, Father.

Announcer: And now I give you... DSX, OH YEAH!

(Crickets)

Announcer: Fine! What do you people know?

Goku: Count it off?

Hiro: Count it off.

Goku: 1, 2, 3, 4!

Who can it be knocking at my door?

(Knock, knock, knock)

Go away; don't come around here no more

Can't you see that it's late at night?

I'm very tired; and I'm not feeling right,

All I wish is to be alone,

Stay away; don't you invade at home,

Best off if you stay out side,

Don't come in; I'll only run and hide,

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be knocking at my door?

(Knock, knock, knock)

I make no sound; tip-toe across the floor,

If he hears, he'll knock all day,

I'll be trapped; and here I'll have to stay,

I've done no harm to myself,

There's nothing wrong with my state of mental health,

I like it here with my childhood friend,

Here they come,

Who's feeling again?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

They sent a man to come and take me away;

Why do they follow me?

It's not the future that I can see;

It's just my fantasy, yeah!

(Amy's sax solo)

Huh, huh, huh

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Who can it be now?

Oh, oh, oh

Who can it be now?

Oh, we can, oh

Who can it, who can it?

Oh, oh, oh

Who can it be now?

Oh, oh, oh,

Yeah, yeah, yeah...

(Loud cheering)

Hiro: Thank you! Thank you very much!

Goku: Yes! What he said!

Announcer: Well, I think we all know who won this time around! Ladies and gentlemen, DSX has won the Battle of the Bands!

Sonic: FTW!

Shadow: Amen to that, brother.

Knuckles: :)

Hiro: Well, since we won, we should check up on the _ladies_.

Scott: Why did you say "ladies" like Mung Daal?

Hiro: You'll never understand or find out for that matter.

Goku: Whatever, let's just find the girls so we can get to school.

Knuckles: Agreed.

Sonic: ...So where are they anyway?

Shadow: Umm... maybe they left already?

Hiro: Oh crap, Shadow!

Shadow: Hey! Remember, I am still the Ultimate Life Form.

Sonic: Whatever, let's just find our girlfriends before Scourage and his gang of homos try and take them.

Hiro: (Nods)

?: HELP ME!

Hiro: Who was that?

Knuckles: Let's go find out!

Scourage: I will ask you one last time; where are the females?

?: I will not tell for two reasons; one you're a gay retard and two I don't know who you're talking about!

Scourage: I tried to ask politely, my sweet. When me and my friends a done with you, you'll wish you would have never been born!

?: So original.

Scourage: DERP YOU!

Sonic: Up to your old tricks again, huh?

Scourage: Wha...?

Hiro: So not only are you after our girls, you after someone else's girlfriend? You are WAY too desperate for a girl.

?: Finally, someone tells him.

Shadow: Are you okay...

?: Karis.

Hiro: OH CRAP. Scourage, do you know whose girlfriend you just stole?

Scourage: Who? He can't possibly be powerful.

?: KARIS? WHERE ARE YOU?

Knuckles: You are so screwed.

?: Karis!

Hiro: Scourage, you might want to run.

Scourage: Ha! Never will I run from a fight!

Hiro: Okay, It's your funeral.

?: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KARIS?

Scourage: I stole her, beat her, and uh, that's it.

?: YOU MUST DIE!

Scourage: Crap.

?: (Continues to beat the crap out of Scourage)

Hiro: I told him to run.

Knuckles: Who is that guy, anyways?

Hiro: Matthew. He's from a world called Weyard.

?: Correct.

Shadow: Oh great. More newcomers.

?: Hey! I take offence to that!

Knuckles: Who are you?

?: I'm Amiti.

?: I am Himi.

?: The name's Eoleo.

?: Rief.

?: Tyrell. I see our leader Matthew went berserk because that green thing took Karis.

Sonic: That green thing is Scourage. We think he's a...

Hiro: Uh, guys? I think we have bigger problems.

?: Who are you strange people?

Knuckles: We should be asking who YOU are. I mean it's like 8 against 1!

?: Right. Anyways, my name's Sora, Keyblade Master.

Tyrell: Well, "Sora", don't you think you should help us with this?

Amiti: Tyrell! Why must you always be so... so... boisterous?

Tyrell: Its part of my nature.

Sveta: Whatever, let's just get Karis and Matthew and get back to the school.

Hiro: Wait, you mean S. N. A. G.?

?: Hey! A little help with our luggage! We go to the school too ya know!

Shadow: No. Way. My friends!

?: Shadow? Is that you?

Shadow: I'm the only black hedgehog around here!

?: Nice to see you again.

?: And now for 16 years of our teenage and three adults and some Poke'mon and some Bone family and a purple dog and a coyote and robot lives!

Shadow: So, I wanted you to meet some of my new friends and soon-to-be friends.

?: Oh, by the way Shadow, we missed you.

Shadow: That's real nice of you Ash.

Ash: Don't mention it!

?: I mean after all, you are all of our friends.

Ash: Misty's right. Meowth missed you most of all though.

Meowth: Shadow!

Shadow: Meowth! It's good to see you again!

?: "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone"

Sonic: Vector! What's up man?

Vector: (Can't hear Sonic over the music)

?: I got this...

Vector: AHHH! Espio, what the derp?

Espio: Sorry, but you friends were talking to you.

Vector: Wait, we're already here? When did we get here?

Meowth: A few hours ago, after we got Jesse and James.

Jesse: Ahhh... it's good to be back.

James: You said it.

?: So where's everyone else? I know you have more of your peeps.

Shadow: Courage, my friends are probably back at the school.

Himi: Good. Now, let's get the Sol Blade and the Wind Adept out of here.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

Amy: I wonder when everyone will get back?

Zelda: Don't worry. Sonic will come back.

Amy: I know, it's just that I have this feeling they've met someone... or some people.

Marth: Remember the quartz necklace Hiro gave me? Well, I figure since that when I hold it, he feels it, if he sends it, I'll feel it too.

Malon: I really don't know, but there's something about Luigi that sends a chill down my spine...

Tikal: You like him, don't you?

Malon: Kinda, but he's going out with that princess b-

Blaze: Hey! I take offense to that!

Malon: Sorry, it's just that Daisy isn't as sweet as her name.

Peach: I agree, and she's my cousin. I should have known it was a bad idea to let her in the Mushroom K. the minute I heard that fake story of her father died when he was alive and well, as he is today.

Marth: Let's just go to sleep. The dudes will be here soon.

Amy: Hey, Zelda?

Zelda: Yes?

Amy: I bet five something's gonna wake us up in the middle of the night.

Zelda: You're on!

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

Hiro: Alright, welcome to the school. All good dudes sleep in our room.

James: Are you sure? Is it big enough?

Shadow: Is it big enough? Oh you'll see...

Sonic: All dudettes sleep in the dorm right across from us. Any questions?

Riku: Uh, yeah, how does long hair back there know who we are?

Shadow: He's from a place called Earth. They know everything about us.

Meowth: Ah, I see.

Sonic: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Shadow: Right behind you!

Knuckles: Wait up!

Jesse: Yeah, wait for us!

MEANWHILE AT CLUB MARVEL

Scourage: Ow. Man, he hit me hard. Who knew that a sword could pack that much power?

Dark Link: Well, I've hade my fair share of sword hits.

Anti-Knuckles: I think the girls and the ENEMY have already gone back to the school.

Miles: You think we should go after them?

Hollow Ichigo: Wait, isn't Dark Hiro supposed to rival Hiro? Shouldn't Sonic and Scourage be fighting?

Scourage: Basically yeah, but it's all up to the author.

ShadowMan213: WHO BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Heartless Sora: It was him!

Scourage: Thanks, HS! BOY, WHAT A PAL!

ShadowMan213 : I condemn you to silence until the page is over.

Scourage: Mmmff!

Shadow Man213: Better. My work here is done.

Courage: Wow. Back at home we had nothing like this. Then again, I lived in a house that somehow whenever it was destroyed rebuilt itself, was abused by a bald, hat-wearing, and anger-problematic hillbilly who was married to a woman much like Peach; you could bet all you had that she was going to get kidnapped and all the suckers who said she wasn't lost everything; trust me, I know.

Sonic: O_O' Well, aside from what Courage just said, welcome to the Dragon's Den!

James: Nice.

Meowth: Who would have guessed my pal would live here some day. Doing well, Shadow.

Shadow: Thanks.

Hiro: Alright enough of that! Let's play some RockBand! I call guitar!

Shadow: I call bass!

Gir: I call keyboard!

Goku: I call drums!

Hiro: Alright, so what are we gonna play?

Vector: How about Boulevard of Broken Dreams?

Hiro: I like it! Let's do it!

Goku: 1, 2, 3, 4!

Hiro: I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone.

I walk this empty street,

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,

Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk a,

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone will come and find me

'Till then I walk...

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line,

That divides somewhere in my mind,

On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone,

Read between the lines,

What's messed up when everything's alright,

Check my vital signs,

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,

Till then I walk alone...

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah...

Ah-ah, ah-ah...

I walk this empty street,

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,

Where the city sleeps,

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only ting that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,

Till then I walk alone...

SCORE: 9000ACCURACY: 110%OVERDRIVE: OVER POSSIBLE LIMITRANK: CHAOS EMERALD

Sonic: That was awesome... and depressing at the same time.

Shadow: It reminds me about my life after ARK crashed and before I met Sonic.

Marth: Wow, Hiro...

Hiro: Marth? What are you and Amy doing here?

Amy: We heard music and assumed that you were rehearsing, and it turns out I was half-right.

Marth: That, and we wanted- well I wanted to talk to you. Amy just wanted to make out with Sonic.

Hiro: Yeah, I figured as much. So, what do you want to talk to me about?

Marth: Malon likes Luigi.

Hiro: No way! Well, it would be a good excuse to break Little Weegee and Princess (bleep)y up.

Marth: So you have a plan?

Hiro: Kinda. If I can get footage of Daisy and Mr. L getting frisky, I can show Luigi and he'll be a little heartbroken but you'll get Malon and she'll cheer him up and then they'll make out and they live happy until we go to school next month!

Marth: O_O; Kinda unorthodox, but I like it. I have one question though...

Hiro: What is it?

Marth: How did you know Daisy and Mr. L were cheating?

Hiro: Have you ever noticed why Daisy looks at Luigi with no interest but looks at Mr. L with lust in her eyes?

Marth: Actually, yes. But she doesn't like Luigi for who he is.

Luigi walks into the door with happiness, but no one notices him.

Marth: Luigi is a kind, sweet, Italian with no boundaries. He may look weak and skinny on the outside, but on the inside he's a brave soul who does what he needs to do scared or brave.

Luigi looks up in happiness and tears in his eyes.

Marth: ...and that's why we have to tell him Daisy's cheating on him.

Hiro: Yeah. Better us telling him rather than seeing it for himself. He'll never come out of the room, and he'll start listening to depressing music by himself.

Luigi looks in disbelief and sadness in his eyes. Luigi: Wow. I feel really... sad and lonely. I've felt sad before, but not this bad.

Sonic: (Making out with Amy) So, what was it Marth wanted to tell Hiro?

Amy: Umm... she wanted to tell him that Malon likes Luigi.

Sonic: Well, well... if this wasn't a coincidence...

Amy: What?

Sonic: Let's just say... he likes her back, but can't like her since he's dating Daisy.

Amy: Well that sucks.

Marth: So are we gonna do this?

Hiro: Definitely.

Hiro walks out the door with concern on his face. Luigi runs into him.

Hiro: Oh, I'm sorry Luigi. Look, I got something to tell you...

Luigi: You don't-a have to tell-a me anything. I heard-a what you said about Daisy.

Hiro: Oh.

Luigi: And that's why I'm going to the Dark Side-a of the Academy to dump her.

Everyone: WHAT?

Hiro: Luigi, think this through! The only one who has gone to the Dark Side and come out either ALIVE or alive with their **free will** is Samus. And the only reason that happened is because Samus is awesome!

Luigi: So-a what? I'm not afraid! I can take this!

Hiro: Then I'm going with you.

Sora: Me too.

?: Me also.

Luigi: Who is...

Sora: Well, if it isn't Cloud! How ya been, buddy?

Cloud: I've been well. So, what is it about Green Jeans over there going to the Dark Side or something again?

Luigi: Hey!

Sora: He's going over there to confront his a-hole girlfriend.

Cloud: Then count me in.

OVER AT THE DARK SIDE

Cloud: You ready to do this Luigi?

Luigi: (Gulp) Y-yeah, let's do this.

Hiro: CHARGE!

Scourage: What...

Luigi: WHERE IS DAISY?

Scourage: In the back.

Luigi runs to the back of the Dark Side.

Scourage: Now, as for you three...

Scourage summons an army-full of Heartless.

Sora: Crap...

Hiro: Don't worry. We can take 'em.

Cloud: Right. Now let's go!

Cloud, Sora, and Hiro charge epically at the Heartless in a freeze frame.

Luigi: Daisy! Where are you?

Daisy: Over here, loser.

Luigi turns around to see Daisy and Mr. L lying across a bed glaring hatefully.

Luigi: Princess Daisy Sarsaland, we are through! You cheated on me and broke my heart and now...(points a Mr. L) you will PAY!

Mr. L: Please. You can't take m- (Gets punched by Luigi)

Luigi: I can't do what?

Mr. L: You'll pay for that, peasant!

Luigi: Try and get me, idiot!

Mr. L punches Luigi but Luigi blocks it with his left hand and counterattacks. Mr. L falls back and kicks Luigi with both of his feet.

Luigi: Owww!

Mr. L: Had enough?

Luigi: NEVER!

Luigi kicks Mr. L with all his might and teleports behind Mr. L and chants a summon.

Luigi: ECLIPSE CANNON!

Just then a HUGE cannon in the shape of a dragon's mouth appears in Luigi's hand.

Luigi: DIE!

Mr. L: NOOOOOO!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Sora, Cloud, and Hiro turn around and stop fighting the Heartless.

Hiro: What was that?

Cloud: Oh, no...

Sora: What?

Cloud: The last time I heard something like that someone fired an Eclipse Cannon...

Hiro: ...OH, NO!

Sora, Cloud, and Hiro: LUIGI!

Sora, Cloud, and Hiro run to the back of the Dark Side.

Luigi: Are you doubtful of my skills now, Mr. L?

Mr. L: Ha, ha, haaa...

Luigi: What?

Mr. L: You truly are a worthy rival... too bad I won't get to battle you again...

Luigi: What?

Sora: LUIGI! ARE YOU OKAY?

Luigi: Yeah, I'm alright.

Daisy: You idiot! You killed my boyfriend!

Luigi: You deserved it! You cheated on me and not only that but with my rival!

Daisy: Oh, so what!

Luigi: I am truly- no I'm not, we are OVER!

Daisy: Whatever! I have a ton of boys at my feet!

Luigi: And all of them are suckers.

Random Dude: OHHHH!

Hiro: Hey, Luigi. You did the right thing.

Luigi: Right. And now I'm lonely while you guys are happy.

Sora: You won't be lonely for long...

Cloud: Ah well. Let's just get to the other side of the school before the Darkness consumes us.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

Hiro: Hey, guys! We're back!(walks over to Sonic, Amy, and Marth) Hey, the plan is in motion. Is now the time?

Marth: Yeah. I'll go get Malon.

ON THE SCHOOL BALCONY

Luigi: Man... I should have never dumped Daisy... even if she did cheat on me... oh man, I'm confused!

Malon: Luigi?

Luigi: Huh? Oh, it's you.

Malon: I hear you dumped Daisy...

Luigi: Really? Man, news travels fast here...

Malon: Yeah... so, listen Luigi. I've been wondering...

Luigi: Yeah?

Malon: You know... since you broke up with Daisy and you're currently single... I guess what I'm asking you is...Mmmff!

Luigi pulled Malon into a kiss.

Luigi: Oh... sorry Malon... I just assumed that...

Malon: No... I wanted you to do that actually...

Luigi: Oh... wanna do it again?

Malon: YESH!

Hiro: You two done yet?

Luigi and Malon pulled away and blushed a deep red.

Hiro: Hey I know!

Luigi: What?

Hiro: We should have a party! You know, to celebrate you guys!

Malon: Great idea!

Hiro runs off, "Yo, Mario, Sonic, everyone, we got a party on our hands!"

Luigi: (sigh) Well it's for the best. Let's-a go!

Malon: Alright!

BACK AT THE DORMS

Peach: Oh hey, Hiro look! This is an old friend of mine, Krystal.

Krystal: A pleasure to meet you.

Hiro: The pleasure's all mine. Tell me, you haven't seen Fox, or any of the guys for that matter?

Peach: No, why? Is this one of those dude party things?

Hiro: Well, yes and no. There is a party but everyone's invited.

Peach: Oh! Well, I guess we better find the girls and the dudes!

Hiro: You're looking for the girls too?

Peach: You don't wanna know.

Hiro: O_O; Oookay then...

Peach: Well, what are we waiting for? We got some friends to find!

Hiro: Let's do this!

Hiro and Peach run up and down the school while the Super Mario World theme song plays randomly. Finally, they reach the dudes' dorm.

Hiro: We could have gone here in the first place, you know...

Peach: I know!

Hiro: Wait. Maybe we should get Luigi and Malon before we go in.

Peach: Okay. But if they're not in here, they've officially gone missing.

Hiro and Peach go and get Luigi and Malon then go back to the dudes' dorm.

Luigi: Alright... Get ready! Here we go!

Hiro and co. burst into the in fighting stances.

Hiro: Show thyself!

Peach: "Show thyself"?

Hiro: It fit the moment...

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Luigi: Oh my GOSH!

Malon: Weegee! Calm down!

Luigi: Okay. And my name is not Weegee!

Malon: Hahaha, JK.

Sonic: Oh, how you doin'?

Hiro: O_O;

Sonic: What? That was my Rasputia voice.

Peach: Never do that again.

Knuckles: Hey guys. We found a "new recruit". Say hello to... Ness!

Ness: Hey guys. Who's the new dude?

Shadow: Oh, him? That's Hiro. He's awesome.

Hiro: Hey Ness. Where's Lucas?

Ness: That fag? He's back on our planet, still in the 3rd grade.

Hiro: Wow. Lucas is a fag? I thought he was just acting in Brawl...

Ness: No, that was real.

Hiro: Oh.

?: Dude, you sure this is the place?

?: Of course! See, here we are now. Room 64.

Hiro and co. got into defensive stances and waited.

?: Whoa, whoa! We come in peace!

?: Yeah! What he said!

Hiro: Wait a second... I know who you guys are!

?: You do?

Hiro: Yeah! Your Mordecai, Rigby, Mega Man, Roxas, and...

Axel: Axel.

Hiro: ;) Right.

Captain Falcon: I know you! You're spiky hair's Somebody or something!

Roxas: I'm Sora's Nobody!

Sora: Nice to see you again, Roxas.

Roxas: Likewise, Sora.

Hiro: Alright! We got some announcements to make! First is... Luigi broke up with Daisy!

Everyone starts to break dance like there's no tomorrow.

Hiro: Next... Malon and Little Weegee are an item!

Everyone "awed" at Malon and Luigi and they blushed.

Hiro: And in celebration, we will have a party!

Silver: Yeah! It's a party, it's a party, it's a party, A!

Everyone partied till the daylight. Then came the...

HANGOVER

Hiro woke up with a headache and on the floor, lying on the floor with a blanket and some Sprite beside him.

Hiro: Ugh... what happened last night?

Shadow: Why is there a chicken leg in my bed?

Sonic woke up.

Sonic: Dude, I think I see blurry pictures...

Ike woke up.

Ike: Why do I have ketchup on my feet?

Tails woke up.

Tails: Who got toothpaste all over the sink?

The girls woke up.

Zelda: Wow. That was one crazy night...

Amy: I agree. I don't remember much...

Hiro suddenly got an idea.

Hiro: Hey! We should make a song about this!

Sonic: First off, that was random, and second, that may just work!

Hiro: Alright, It's gonna go like this...

There's a chicken in my bed,

Blurry pictures in my head,

Toothpaste all over the sink,

Ketchup covering mah feet,

Maybe I should take a bath,

Dust the shelves and clean the mat,

But whose living room is that?

I don't remember where I'm at,

Hiro: And that's all for now.

Sonic: I don't know Hiro. You seem like you knew this would happen...

Hiro: Why, what ever could you mean? I'm acting perfectly normal.

Just then, a huge black flash came out of the closet beside Tails and Mega Man.

Hiro 2: That's not me! That's an imposter!

Hiro 1: That's a lie, I'm the real Hiro!

Roxas: How do we tell them apart?

Sonic: I think I know how... Hiro 1!

Hiro 1: Yes?

Sonic: Out of everyone here, who did you first meet when you got here?

Hiro: Tails.

Sonic: Darn.

Shadow: Hiro 2!

Hiro 2: Yes?

Shadow: What is the name of your least favorite video game company?

Hiro 2: Sony.

Shadow: Correct.

Link: Now here's a question only the real Hiro could answer... What did Hiro name his electric guitar?

Hiro 1 and 2: Cobalt.

Link: Crap!

Marth: Maybe we're asking too many questions and not enough feelings...

Peach: (gets a sly smile on her face) I see where you're going with this...

Marth walks up to Hiro 1 and kisses him. Hiro 1 looks pretty insulted. She walks up to Hiro 2 and kisses him. Hiro 2 looks as light as a feather.

Marth: This is the right Hiro.

Hiro: Glad you guys could find me out. However that just leaves the matter of... you.

The fake Hiro pulled out a clear silver sword and looked much like Hiro's black katana.

Dark Hiro: I meant to keep up the ruse a little longer...

Link: This feels familiar...

Dark Hiro: But now it looks like I have a fight on my hands!

Dark Hiro blows up the apartment and he and Hiro are on a white platform with a black background.

Hiro: What did you do to my friends?

Dark Hiro smiles slyly.

DH: I locked them in a... detention cell.

Hiro: Why do you hate me so much?

DH: Because I'm your dark form, that's why.

Hiro: I guess I have no choice but to fight...

Dark Hiro: No, no, no... We fight on my rules.

Hiro: Grrr... Fine, Lets just do this.

Random Voice: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Hiro charges at Dark Hiro with lightning speed, but Dark Hiro stopped time and came down on Hiro and started slashing around at him. When time started flowing again, Hiro fell to the ground, and DH came down with all his power. Hiro slashed at his foe, only to be overpowered by Dark Hiro and then to be hit by a giant clear sword. When all seemed lost a dark entity surrounded Hiro.

Announcer: RAGE FORM! DARK ANGEL HIRO!

Hiro locked his vision on Dark Hiro.

Announcer: FINISH HIM!

He unleashed the black Triforce symbol on the back of his right had and started slashing around Dark Hiro and finally retracted his sword and hit Dark Hiro with all he had.

Scott: K.O.!

Dark Hiro fell back weakly and started glowing silver. He had turned into Light Demon Dark Hiro.

Dark Hiro: Time to finish this!

Dark Hiro made Marth appear from nowhere and shot a black energy at her. Hiro had no time to think and he flew over to Marth at lightning speed and got hit by the blast. Dark Hiro disappeared into the blackness, and everything returned to normal, even Hiro's friends.

Tikal: Hey, Hiro did it!

Hiro: Yeah... I did... but now I must go to where my mother and father are...

Marth: No! You can't...

Hiro: Sonic... my last wishes are... please play "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" at my funeral. I leave everything I have to you, Knux, Shad, and the rest of you. And Marth... I'll still feel it in myself when you press that necklace across you.

Scott: Wait, no Hiro!

Hiro: If only, if only the woodpecker sighs... the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies... the wolf waits below hungry and lonely... he cries to the moon... if only... if... only... Marth; I wanted to say this to you for a long time... I... love... you...

Marth: NO!

And with that, Hiro mumbled something and died peacefully, his body disappearing, leaving his sword behind.

Marth: Hiro...

AT THE FUNERAL

Everyone came except the Darks. They were having a party to celebrate Hiro's death.

Sonic: If everyone could come up and say some words of remembrance...

Shadow: I knew Hiro. In fact, I played in his band, DSX. We had some good times. I remember when we were having a conversation, he said that back in his world, we were all video game characters, and people doubted our existence. He reminded me of Maria and gave me a reason to carry on. He and I became really good friends. Let his soul rest in peace.

Scott: I'm Scott Pilgrim; I was Hiro's friend and secondary guitar player on DSX. We were awesome, and as his wishes stated, DSX will stay together. Hiro's soul will watch over us forever. Thank you and good night.

Peach: Hiro was the nicest ninja I had ever met. I just don't think he would go that easily, but he did take a hit from his dark foe, Dark Hiro. I'll remember him forever.

Marth: I was Hiro's girlfriend and his best friend until the day he died. I remember him giving me this amazing quartz and diamond necklace. I'll meet him again someday, one way or another. I'll love and remember him forever.

Sonic: Alright DSX... lets play.

Goku: One, two, three, four!

Sonic: I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known,

Don't know where it goes,

But it's home to me and I walk alone,

I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams,

And the city streets, where I'm the only one and I walk alone,

I walk alone, yeah I walk alone,

I walk alone, yeah I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,

Sometimes I wish someone out there could find me,

Till then I walk...

**THE END**

(...)

Yeah, I know, sad way to end a story, even with my OC character.

There will be a DSX 2 but it won't be coming out until next month.

So be patient, and talk huge with a big stick!... Okay, not so much about the big stick thing, but really, be patient.

Sean

P.S., I got that final fight scene from a FlipNote called "Asis V.S. Reo". If you have a DSi, you know what I mean.


End file.
